


The Alchemist

by pennynameless



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Incarcerated Varian (Disney), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennynameless/pseuds/pennynameless
Summary: Varian is just fine.He may have failed in his efforts to free his father and landed himself in the deepest dungeon in Corona, but he is just fine, thank you very much.In which Arianna and Frederic try to help Varian get over his anger, but it proves to be far more difficult than either of them could've imagined. Which, really, when dealing with a barely-fifteen-year-old grieving genius, what else could they possibly expect?(unoriginal title, I'm sorry.)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Varian & Xavier the Blacksmith (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter One

Varian is just fine.

The alchemist sighed as he lay back on his cot in the dungeons below Corona. Cursed with his analytical mind constantly considering new possibilities, of course he’d entertained the prospect of what would happen to him if his mission were to fail. He was so sure that the power of the Sundrop left in Rapunzel’s hair would be enough to free his father, but he couldn’t help but give thought to every possible eventuality. Thus, some small part of him expected to be thrown in the dungeons. After the amber refused to crack, that outcome became a certainty. He’d begun preparing himself for it the second the cold iron shackles were clamped around his wrists.

He’d honestly expected some form of torture, be it physical, verbal or some other invention of Corona’s. What he didn’t expect was the unrelenting boredom. Varian knew the exact number of bricks that made up his cell, made calculations to guess at the exact number of cubic feet of space _inside_ the cell, counted every rock, every chain link, even hypothesized the length that would result from placing every stone that made up his cell, end to end, in a line. And that was only the first day.

He should be fine, no he _is_ fine. Varian is not bored, not tired, not achy, not hungry, not cold, not sick, and most certainly _not anything other than perfectly fine._ He doesn’t want any pity from the Royal Family. Why can’t they just let him wallow in his misery? The Captain of the Guard, a gruff man with a mustache whose name Varian had not been privy to, had come to speak with him multiple times to ask about his wellbeing. He figured the man had a soft spot for kids. Which was all well and good, only Varian was _not a child, thank you very much._

Varian groaned as he tossed and turned on the thin scratchy mattress, held aloft on a slab of stone attached to the wall with thick chains. It was only his fourth (or was it fifth?) night in the dungeon, and he’d still been unable to find a position comfortable enough to sleep in. On top of the poor quality of sleeping arrangements, the prisoners in the other cells did not seem to be as keen on the idea of sleep as Varian. They were loud in their mocking and jeering, which between the lot of them could go on for, quite literally, every hour of every day. Varian is exhausted, and so, so-

No. Varian cut that train of thought of abruptly. He’s _fine._

* * *

“I’m worried about that boy, Frederic,” Arianna said to her husband one night, a few days after the battle. 

“Do not fret, dear, he can’t get to you. You know how secure the dungeons here are. The only one ever to escape was Flynn Rider, who has since worked with the guard on increasing the security. You’ll be fine.”

“It’s not _my_ safety I’m worried about.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ve given him his own separate cell, so there’s no way any of the other prisoners could do anything untoward. And the guards are under strict orders to leave him be, barring any emergencies.”

“I know, I know, it’s just… he’s a _child,_ Frederic. Just a boy!”

  
“His crimes are not those befitting a child, Arianna. The boy kidnapped you! Threatened you, me, _Rapunzel._ I’ll not have the boy be let off easy.”

“I’m not saying that; I understand the gravity of what he’s done. You just… you weren’t _there_ Frederic. He just… he was just a boy who wanted his father back. That was all he was. An incredibly gifted boy, who wanted his father back.”

“I just can’t see past what he’s done to our family. As a father, it’s my duty to protect all of you, and I failed so miserably.”

Arianna caressed her husband’s face. “You know neither Rapunzel nor I see it that way, love.”

“But I do. I can’t help but think that Varian had in his hands the entirety of the royal family, and could easily have ended the entire kingdom of Corona right there. All this, at fourteen years old! What’s he to do when he’s twenty? Thirty? That child could overthrow the kingdom without breaking a sweat!”

“All the more reason to _help_ him, while we’re still able. It’s because he’s so young that he can still be reached.”

“I can’t just let him go. He will surely turn against us again if I did that. And I can’t try and talk him out of his grudge, either. He’ll never trust a word I say to him, not after everything that’s happened.”

“Of course we can’t release him. And I know the boy has trust issues that will be tough to work around. Perhaps… I hear those mechanics and engineers down in the village are having trouble with his machines. What if you made a deal with Varian?”

“What can I possibly offer him that would entice him enough to help us without putting the entire kingdom in jeopardy?”

“We both agree that Varian is one of, if not the most gifted mind in the kingdom. Why not offer him something to help stimulate that brain of his?”

Frederic hugged his wife close. “I love you so much, dear. Have I ever told you how much I love how smart you are?”

Arianna laughed softly. “Yes, but I could always stand to hear it again.”

* * *

After another fit of rolling around for a few minutes, Varian had finally found a position where the pounding in his head seemed to let up, if only slightly. But hey, he’d take what he could get at this point. He let out a deep exhale and tried to think relaxing thoughts- _his father freed, the two of them living back in Old Corona as if nothing had ever happened-_ when a few heavy sets of boots echoed down the corridor.

Varian tried to ignore the pounding steps, which were doing his migraine no favors, when they finally came to a stop.

Right outside his cell.

The Captain announced his presence with a knock on the cell’s bars before calling out to him. “Varian? You awake, kid?”

No point in lying. They’d wake him up if he was asleep anyway. “Unfortunately. If you don’t mind, I’m trying to change that. It’s the middle of the night, isn’t it?”

“It’s noon, actually. You’re going to have to come with me. The king has requested an audience with you, and you’re to be showered beforehand.”

“This isn’t a request, is it?”

“You know the answer to that.”

Varian groaned and stood from the cot. “Fine. I guess I don’t have a choice.”

The Captain held up a pair of shackles and the key to the cell. “Turn around, hands where I can see ‘em.”

“This feels an awful lot like overkill, you know,” Varian muttered as he followed the Captain’s orders. “I mean, the only things in this cell I could possibly have on me are a couple of rocks.”

“I don’t make the rules, kid, I just follow them. You would do well to attempt the same.”

Varian tried to fight a flinch as the Captain chained his arms behind his back. “Little late for that, dontcha think?”

The Captain sighed. “Come on, let’s go.”

Varian walked up two flights of stairs with the Captain’s grip on his bicep just as firm and unyielding as the shackles on his wrists. He was led to a heavy wooden door- one of the few in the dungeon with no windows- and shoved inside.The room was small- maybe four feet along each wall- and bare save for a showerhead and a single wooden bench bolted to the floor along one of the walls, on which sat a bar of soap, towel, and change of clothes. Varian was shocked that even the dungeons had running water.

The Captain removed the shackles and announced that he would have ten minutes to get clean before closing the heavy wooden door and locking it.

Deciding not to waste any time, lest he have to deal with being soaked for however long this meeting was and end up being sick, Varian washed quickly with the cold shower water and used the remaining five minutes or so to dry his hair.

A sharp rap on the heavy door was followed by the captain’s booming voice. “Varian? Time’s up. You decent?”

“One sec,” Varian quickly slipped on the clothes on the bench. The plain grey tunic and pants had a few water spots on them, but he was glad he was mostly successful in keeping them dry. Unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed any shoes. “Okay. I’m good.”

“You know the drill, kid. Face the far wall-”

“Yeah, yeah, hands up, I got it.”

The Captain promptly opened the door and shackled Varian’s hands behind him again. The pair walked up another flight of stairs and down a few more nondescript corridors before finally making it outside, where the entrance of the underground dungeon was on the edge of the castle’s grounds.

Varian couldn’t help but be amazed at Corona’s castle. He told himself he only liked it because it was obviously the work of an architectural genius- only someone particularly gifted could design a single building of such daunting size and still make it structurally sound. He craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of the top of the tallest point, but must’ve slowed down without realizing it, because the Captain shoved him forward.

Upon reaching the throne room, Varian was searched once more before the guards at the door allowed him to enter. Sitting on the dais at the far end was none other than King Frederic. Rapunzel, unsurprisingly, was nowhere to be found.

_She’s made it plenty clear that she has far more important things to worry about than me,_ Varian thought bitterly.

The Captain, having not removed his hand from Varian’s arm once, stopped him several paces away from the throne where the King sat.

“So, Varian of Old Corona,” Frederic started. “I hadn’t gotten a good look at you, what with the battle going on and all. You’re but a child!”

“I am _not_ a child!” Varian spat.

The Captain shoved him to his knees with a firm hand on the back of Varian’s neck. “You will show the King the respect he deserves!”

“Captain,” Frederic held out a placating hand. “It’s alright. I would rather know his true feelings than see him feign deference he does not feel.”

“Understood, Your Majesty.” The Captain removed his hand from Varian’s neck, but did not step away, and Varian made no move to stand.

“Quirin was a close friend of mine, and I remember him telling me of his newborn son, Varian, fifteen years ago as of yesterday,” Frederic continued as if the incident never happened. “I suppose then that you’re an adult in the eyes of the law, but a child nonetheless.”

“If Quirin was _such a good friend_ of yours, why did none of you lift a finger to help him?!”

“Believe me, son-”

“ _I am not your son!”_

“Pardon me.” Frederic cleared his throat before beginning again. “Believe me, _Varian,_ I do not wish him to be in that amber any more than you do. Though, knowing the father he was, Quirin would have me focus on you before I focus on him.”

“What the hell do you want from me? I have _nothing._ ”

“Not true, s- Varian. You have your brilliant mind, which I suspect has been feeling the torture that is boredom with nothing to do down in the dungeons.”

“You think… I’d work for _you?_ Fat chance.” Varian scoffed.

“Oh, I’m not so naive as to think you’d create anything to benefit me or my kingdom, after the events of the past few weeks. I do believe, however, that you’d be willing to assist in cleaning up some of the damage caused by your metal automatons.”

“Clean up the automatons? You’d waste the manpower carting me all the way back to Old Corona for _manual labor?”_

“No, nothing like that. You won’t be leaving the capital for quite some time, this I can assure you. Though that doesn’t mean there aren’t measures we can take to make your… _stay…_ more comfortable for all parties involved.”

“So if I’m not going back to my village, how am I supposed to help ‘clean up the automatons?’”

“You’re going to explain to me, in _great_ detail, exactly how to disarm your machines and safely disassemble them so they can be reduced to scrap metal. In exchange, should your instructions prove accurate, you’ll be granted a few liberties down in your cell.”

“Liberties like what?”

“For starters, you can have notebooks and pencils to help alleviate some of that boredom I know you’re feeling. Perhaps some blankets, candles, pillows, things of that nature. I’m open to suggestions. Of course, you won’t be allowed near any alchemical ingredients, but you’re free to hypothesize as many new compounds as you wish.”

“All this… for telling you how I build my automatons?”

“Yes. I’m less interested in how you built them as I am in how I can take them apart, but yes, I think you understand the gist of it.”

“I’m sure your own _trusted_ engineers can figure it out, so why bother asking me at all? You’ve never needed my help before now.”

“Actually, Varian, I _asked_ my trusted engineers. Every time they tried to take the things apart they powered on, from some sort of defense mechanism as I’m told. One my people said to me, and I quote, _whoever made these is a genius the likes of which hasn’t lived since the days of Demanitus himself.”_

“Are… are you serious? Someone said that? _About me?_ ” Varian was speechless. Demanitus was hailed as the greatest inventor to date, and he lived _a thousand years ago._ Some of his ancient blueprints were uncovered, and Varian had meticulously studied them in an effort to gain some glimpse into the man’s genius.

“Indeed they did young man. So I figure I can knock two birds with one stone. I can honor my dear friend Quirin in helping his son, and perhaps my own engineers can learn a thing or two from taking these automatons apart.”

“And all I have to do is tell you how to take them apart?”

“That’s it. Perhaps another chance at a similar deal will arise later, but for now, this is all I need from you.”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

“I’m afraid that just won’t work, Varian. I need those machines gone as soon as possible to put minds at ease in Old Corona. If you’re not willing to help me, I will find someone else who can figure them out. I assure you they will be taken apart with or without your help, even if I have to search your home high and low for your blueprints in order to do so.”

“I… I…” Varian was at a loss for words. On one hand, every atom in his body recoiled at the prospect of helping the kingdom of Corona with anything at all. On the other, he couldn’t bear the thought of sitting in that cell indefinitely with _nothing_ to keep him busy. Also, even if he couldn’t make the compounds soon, having as many compounds and hypotheses as possible prepared ahead of time could prove instrumental in helping free his father. It came down to which he valued more: his vengeance, or his father. In the end, there was only one option that Varian found himself able to live with.

“I’ll do it,” Varian sighed as his shoulders fell, feeling defeated. “But I have some requests of my own!”

“As I said before, I am open to suggestions. Now, I will have sufficient parchment and pencils sent down to your cell in order for you to gather your thoughts, and we will have our first meeting tomorrow afternoon, followed by one every other day until such time as the machines have been completely deconstructed. Will this suffice?”

“I want Ruddiger, too.”

“What’s a ‘Ruddiger?’”

“He’s not a thing! He’s… my only friend. He would’ve stuck around after the battle, if I didn’t scare him too much…”

“Varian, you _are_ allowed visitation rights, so if this Rudd-”

“He’s a raccoon! He is- _was_ my _pet racoon._ ”

“Oh, yes. I remember now. Yes, I believe that can be arranged for you. I remember one of the guards telling me of a raccoon that made quite the fuss when they tried to remove it from the palace grounds, but they weren’t able to catch it. I’m sure we can find him around here somewhere.”

“He likes apples.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that note along. Now, is there anything else?”

“No. That’s it. Tell Ruddiger you’re bringing him to me. If he doesn’t come… then that’s fine, he probably doesn’t want to see me anyway.”

“Understood.” Frederic nodded to the Captain, who hauled Varian to his feet. “Off you go then, Varian. We shall pick this up again tomorrow.”

* * *

An hour later, as Varian sat in his cell, a thin, tall guard passed him a few loose pieces of parchment, a lit candle on a small brass tray, and a small handful of sharpened pencils. The guard seemed kind, at least compared to the others he’d met so far. After passing Varian the items, he stood at attention next to the cell with his back against the wall.

  
“Where’s Ruddiger?” Was the first thing Varian asked, when it appeared the guard wasn’t going anywhere soon.

“They’re still looking for him, last I heard. Name’s Pete, by the way.”

“Varian. But I guess you already know that.”

“Yeah, I did. Oh, if you need those pencils sharpened, just hand ‘em to me. I can’t let you have the sharpener, ‘cause, you know, blades and all.”

“I figured.” Varian put all the parchment pieces in a stack, to create some semblance of a smooth writing surface, and started thinking of where to start.

“And if the candle goes out, I _am_ allowed to let you have a match. Only one at a time, though.”

  
“Okay.” _I guess I should start by listing the order I built the parts in, then working backwards from there. That would make disassembly easiest._

“And if it burns all the way down, I’m sure I can find another around here somewhere. So no need to worry about that.”

“Thanks, Pete.” Varian grit his teeth. It was hard enough to work in these conditions _without_ someone constantly addressing him.

“And if-”

“Pete, I appreciate it buddy, I really do, but _please_ let me work in peace.”

“Oh, sorry, Varian.”

Varian sighed, and brought the pencil to the parchment.

“Oh! I almost forgot, if you-”

“Argh!” Varian moaned as the tip of the pencil snapped off, leaving a near-black line where he’d meant to start his list.

“Riiiight, quiet. I’ll shut up now.”

* * *

_Maybe I should make a list of my own requests, while I have the chance to consider what I want at length,_ Varian thought to himself. _I might be able to get the ole Freddy to give me something worthwhile toward an escape…_

_Ah, it’s pointless. Even if I could get out of this cell, I’d have to fight the guards to get out, which would be impossible without my full range of tools and my alchemy bombs._

“Hey, Varian?” Pete called from outside the cell. Despite his disdain for all things “Corona,” Varian felt a little bad for the guy, stuck out there with nothing to do but watch him scribble away on parchment.

“Hm?” Well, he didn’t feel _that_ bad.

“Shift change is coming up in a few minutes, and the guy taking over for me can be a little… rough around the edges. Is there anything I can get ya before? I can sharpen the pencils for you, or bring some water if you want.”

Varian was practically speechless. “You would… why bother? Why are you so… _nice?”_

“I just… well… I don’t know, really. The other guys are always telling me they’re made of tougher stuff and I’m not really fit to be a guard. I just don’t like seeing people suffer, ya know? Everybody makes mistakes, and does things we regret, but we’re still _people_ and it’s just…” Pete trailed off. “I don’t know where I was going with that, to be honest.”

“I didn’t _make a mistake,_ Pete. I threatened the royal family. I _kidnapped the queen._ ”

“I mean yeah, that’s one _hell_ of a rap sheet you built for yourself, at just, what fifteen? But still, I heard it was all for your dad, so… what I mean to say, is that nobody’s _all bad._ Everyone has a reason for doing what they do. I don’t think you ever really wanted to make people suffer.”

“You’re… you’re a good guy, Pete.”

“Thanks. They say I’m too nice for this job, but… thanks.”

“And if you wouldn’t mind, I’d really appreciate it if you sharpened these pencils real quick before you left. And a cup of water wouldn’t hurt.”

“Sure thing, Varian,” Pete seemed relieved that the heavy conversation was over, and actually happy to be able to do something for someone else.

When Pete had brought him a cup of water- a big solid metal one, lest Varian somehow fashion a weapon out of wood or glass shards- he made sure that all of Varian’s pencils were sharpened, his candle had plenty of wax left to burn, and there was nothing left he was allowed to do. Too soon, more thundering footsteps were heard approaching the cell, along with a familiar nervous chittering.

Despite himself, Varian couldn’t hold back the first bit of excitement or relief he’d felt in weeks. “Ruddiger!” He leapt from his spot in the corner, careful not to knock over his candle or his water.

A massive tree of a man stomped into view in front of the cell, holding a small cage with Ruddiger inside. “Found your rat, kid.” The man’s voice was deep and gravelly.

“He’s not a rat. Ruddiger is a _raccoon.”_

“He won’t be much of anything if you keep talking back to me.”

Pete gulped. “Roger, sir, that’s really unnecessary. Varian has been quite cooperative, so I tried to provide some form of comfort-”

“The _prisoner’s_ comfort means _nothing_ to me. As far as I’m concerned, this terrorist is a menace to the crown and will be treated as such.” The new guard, Roger, turned to Varian again. “Now, face the far wall, on your knees. I’m not taking any chances.”

Varian decided that this man would not be one he’d argue with, if Ruddiger’s safety was on the line. He’d hurt his best friend enough as it was, so he silently complied with the man’s demands. Behind him, he heard the cell door open, followed by a smaller metallic groan that must have been Ruddiger’s cage. He didn’t dare move until he heard the cell door lock again.

“At ease. Pete, go home. Your next shift is tomorrow, you know the time.”

“Understood, sir.” Pete practically sprinted from the cell as fast as his thin legs would carry him.

Varian spun around to find Ruddiger, unharmed as far as he could tell, sitting near the cell’s bars. The raccoon seemed nervous to approach Varian, and he knew exactly why.

“Ruddiger? I… I don’t know what I was thinking, dragging you into my plans like I did. I’m so sorry I made you drink that formula.”

Ruddiger took another step closer.

“Buddy? I don’t know if I can ever make it up to you but… I’ll try, okay? I pro- I _swear_ it.”

That was all the confirmation Ruddiger needed, as he bounded into Varian’s arms desperately. He walked circles around Varian’s shoulders and lap, trying to get as close as possible to the alchemist.

“Yeah, I missed you too, bud.”

“Shut up in there before I throw your rat back outside!” Roger yelled from his post outside the cell. Varian added another item to his list of requests for the king.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Well here’s the first chapter! I love Varian’s redemption in the show but I would’ve liked to see more of him, instead of bad one minute then good the next. Alas, such is the fate of minor characters. I plan on updating once or twice a week, depending on how my classes go. College is hard. Hope you liked my first chapter! Varian is nicer to some of the guards because while yes, he hates Corona, the focus of his rage is really Rapunzel, because he feels like she’s the one who betrayed him. He also just doesn’t have the energy to be that mad all the time.


	2. Chapter Two

Once Ruddiger had been brought to his cell, Varian could say with near-certainty that no more work was done for the rest of the night. Instead, he was happy to oblige his four-legged friend in playing fetch with one of Varian’s pencils. He was also content to shower the raccoon in pets and affection, seeing as the animal was the only one in all of Corona who was still by his side.

Then again, good things could only last so long, as the surly guard Roger was sure to point out whenever he saw fit to yell at Varian.

“Keep it down! If you keep this up, I _will_ make sure you never see that rat again.”

“I thought that what the _King of Corona_ said goes. I’m in _his_ dungeon after all, and he’s the one who gave me permission to have my pet _raccoon_ in here with me.”

“It wouldn’t take much persuading for me to tell His Majesty that your pet rat can fit through the bars and could easily be used to aid in your escape. You wouldn’t be seeing much of that creature again, if at all.”

Varian gulped. The last thing he needed was for this guard to take Ruddiger away from him. “I… I’ll try to keep it down, then.”

“Hmph.”

Varian sighed and leaned heavily against the wall, whilst he pet Ruddiger silently on his lap. Even the animal had learned to keep quiet for now, at least until the next guard arrived after the shift change. For all his chatter, Pete was a _far_ better alternative to Roger. The shift change _had_ to be coming soon; Roger had surely been there longer than Pete had.

_I guess I could at least get some more work done,_ Varian mused.

He looked over his notes that he’d written thus far. He compiled a list of the major parts of each automaton, in the order he’d installed them in. This list alone was quite a thorough starting point. Next, he planned on adding a brief run-down of the timing cylinder, and the mechanisms that forced the machine to activate if the parts were removed forcibly or out of order.

“Roger!” An unfamiliar man’s voice sounded from down the corridor. “Shift change!”

_Finally!_ Varian thought. _I thought he’d never leave._

A tall, tanned man with a dark handlebar mustache appeared outside the cell. “Anything happen while you were down here?”

“Nothing noteworthy. ‘Cept maybe that damn rat. The thing won’t shut up, and if it isn’t the rat, it’s the prisoner. I say we just get rid of it.”

Varian hugged Ruddiger closer.

“You know the deal, Roger. Besides, what does it matter if he wants to keep the raccoon?”

“It’s a damned nuisance, that’s what it is.”

The new guard sighed. “Maybe you should head on home, then. Get a good night’s sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow.” Roger stomped off, and Varian was tense as a bowstring until the man was out of earshot. This new guy didn’t seem so bad, at least.

“So kid,” the new guard started. “Name’s Stan. Pete’s a good buddy of mine, and he says you’re not so bad, so I suppose I’ll have to take his word for it. Just don’t do anything stupid, and we won’t have any problems, capiche?”

“Capiche.”

“Roger really did a number on you, huh?”

“He’s not… the most friendly guy I’ve ever met, no.”

“Yeah, can’t argue with that one. Friendly he is not, but between all the various threats of bodily harm, he _does_ have a decent moral compass. Well, if you need anything, just holler. Can’t promise I can _do_ it, but I think you get the idea.”

“Got it.”

Varian got back to adding to his work while trying to avoid playing with Ruddiger, despite the raccoon’s pleading eyes. He didn’t think it wise to get on _two_ of the guards’ bad sides.

“Not, now, Ruddiger,” Varian scolded him in a whisper, albeit not too harshly. “I want to finish this last point, then I’m going to try and sleep.”

“No need to worry about him when Pete and I are down here, Varian. The only one you need to look out for is Roger.”

“Oh. Thanks, Stan.”

“No problem.”

On that note, Varian decided to disregard his work until his meeting with the King. He had enough done to get pretty far with him anyway. Instead, he played around with Ruddiger for an hour or so while he made his own list of requests for his cooperation. Most of them were things that the King had most likely expected and planned for, but Varian made sure to add one final note at the bottom in thick, bold letters before going to sleep.

_Replace Roger. Non Negotiable._

* * *

It seemed that Varian would have three guards rotating being posted outside his cell while he was in the dungeon, because when he woke, Pete was back and Stan was nowhere to be found. He supposed it could be worse. He liked Pete, despite his tendency to talk incessantly, and he wasn’t awake long enough to get a solid read on Stan but he seemed okay enough. If the guy was friends with Pete, he couldn’t be all bad. The only problem that needed fixing at the moment was Roger, but Varian figured he’d be able to get that fixed soon enough. Corona had no shortage of guards, so surely one of them wouldn’t mind an easy post for a while.

“Ugh… What time is it?” Varian asked Pete as he rolled out of the cot. Ruddiger leapt to the floor, offended at having been moved from his spot on Varian’s chest.

“Uhm, around eleven, I think? I brought your breakfast earlier, but it might be cold now.” Pete sounded apologetic.

Varian eyed the tray with a bowl of questionable soup, a bread roll, and a cup of water. Deciding to forego the soup, Varian ate the bread and let Ruddiger pick out the mystery meat from the soup.

_Maybe I should have them bring apples every day for Ruddiger. How many small requests is too many? Well, I suppose if I ask for everything I’m bound to get something, so might as well go all out._

“What time am I supposed to go meet with the king?”

“In an hour or so. The meeting’s for just after noon, so whenever the noon bells chime we’ll head out. They told me before I came down to tell you to, ahem,” Pete lowered his voice. “‘Make sure you’ve got all your nonsense in order! His Majesty does not need his time being wasted, especially not because of that _Varian!_ ’”

“Let me guess- the Captain.”

“Got it in one. He really does have a soft spot for kids, but of course it’s only rivaled by his loyalty to the crown. I mean, don’t get me wrong, we’re all loyal, but the Captain takes it to a whole new level! That’s why he’s hard on you, I think.”

“I suppose that’s easy enough to understand.”

The two fell into an awkward silence, which Ruddiger promptly ended by throwing a pencil at Varian’s face.

“Agh! Ruddiger, what do you want, bud?”

Ruddiger threw another pencil at Varian, chittering excitedly.

“Oh, I see. Nevermind what _I_ need to take care of, Ruddiger wants to play catch.”

Ruddiger nodded, and Pete doubled over laughing. “I’ve never seen a raccoon act like that! The animals in this kingdom never cease to amaze me.”

“Oh yeah?” Varian tossed a pencil into the air, and Ruddiger jumped to try and catch it before he landed.

“Definitely. We’ve got a guard horse who tracks scents better than any hound, and don’t even get me started on the Princess’ chameleon. Now _that_ animal is a menace. Wait is that treason? Does the _chameleon_ have a higher rank than me? This got way too depressing, too fast.”

Varian’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Rapunzel. “The reptile just might. Yet another time she puts herself and her _family_ before everyone else.”

“I, uh…”

“Forget about it.”

Ruddiger let the pencil fall to the floor so he could crawl over to Varian, but to his dismay, the alchemist just turned away and faced the corner, unmoving.

Pete didn’t say another word until the bells chimed at noon.

_She can talk about how she wasn’t able to help me during the storm all she wants, that’s fine. Even I’m not so naive as to think she could ignore a national emergency to rush to my aid. But I sat alone for_ weeks _after the blizzard ended, without so much as a visit to see if I’d made it home alive._

_She could’ve sent some of her guards to check up on me, or a letter, or an anything! But she stayed in her cozy little tower, while my village was destroyed by those cursed black rocks. All because of_ her.

“Varian?” Pete interrupted his thoughts. “It’s time for us to go. You gotta-”

“ _I know the drill,_ ” Varian spat as he stood and put his back to the cell’s bars. “The whole ‘face the wall’ schtick.”

“Actually, I was going to say to grab all your papers. You still have to wear the shackles, but not behind your back this time.”

Varian turned back around, his face burning. He held out his wrists, not saying a word as Pete unlocked the cell and put them on. Pete waited patiently as Varian collected the papers he’d need, before walking the two of them outside the dungeon and into the castle, with Ruddiger perched across the latter’s shoulders. To Varian’s surprise, they walked right past the throne room, and instead kept walking until they reached one of the other unnecessarily ornate doors- though this one was admittedly smaller than the throne room’s entrance.

“You’re meeting with the king in his personal study this time,” Pete explained. “I have to search you again before you go in, then I’ll be right outside.”

Once Pete was satisfied that Varian was void of anything other than his papers, he ushered Varian inside the room and closed the door behind him.

The king’s study was… surprisingly cozy, Varian was loath to admit. The walls were lined with bookshelves that held various nondescript books and notebooks, and the floor was a dark hardwood covered with a soft purple carpet. It was more of an office than a study, really, as the room was surprisingly small. At the far end, Frederic sat at a big wooden desk with two matching chairs in front of it. At the sight of the man, Varian had gone from apathy to fury in the span of a second.

“Have a seat, Varian. Did you sleep well?”

“As well as one can in a cold dungeon with other prisoners constantly talking over each other.” Varian sat heavily in one of the chairs opposite the desk, and placed his papers on top.

“So, not well, then.”

“No. Not well.”

Frederic sighed, unhappy but not unsurprised, and decided to move on. “Maybe you didn’t get much rest, but did you do as we discussed yesterday?”

A devious idea appeared in Varian’s mind just then. He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I have a decent starting point, yes.”

“Good. Where would you like to start, then?” Frederic pulled a notebook and pen from one of his desk drawers, and opened it to an empty page.

“Well, the reason the automatons activate…” Varian gave the man the most detailed explanation he could to describe the defense mechanism he’d installed on the automatons. He wanted to flaunt his design for one, and he also wanted to belittle the king indirectly as much as he was able. He made sure to speak in terms only a seasoned engineer would understand, and more than once he made up a term on the spot. The king’s furious scribbling ceased halfway through the explanation and he stared blankly at Varian until he was through.

“Does that explain it?” Varian asked more than a little mockingly. When the king didn’t respond immediately, Varian continued, “Great. Now we can move on to the order that the parts need to be disassembled in. Don’t worry, I’ll explain each step in _great_ detail.”

“Actually, Varian,” Frederic interjected before Varian could get going again. “I think I’ve made a grave miscalculation here. While I’m fairly certain what you’ve done just now was quite purposeful, even if you gave it to me in layman’s terms, I’m no mechanical engineer. I’m not sure I thought this arrangement through in its entirety.”

Varian paled a bit. While yes, he could admit to trying to get some small victory over the king, he didn’t want to lose the deal altogether.

_Nice going, Varian. You’ve given up your only shot at getting anything done for the foreseeable future,_ Varian thought bitterly.

“I think we may need to reconsider some aspects of this deal,” Frederic mused as he looked deep in thought. “Ah, I know. Guard!”

Pete opened the door and stood at attention. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Go and fetch Xavier for me, will you? Tell him… tell him that the plan we discussed earlier has had some unforeseen complications, and I will be needing his assistance after all.”

“Understood, Your Majesty. Should another guard mind the post while I’m gone?”

“Sure, just tell the first one you see to stand outside the study.”

“Right away, Your Majesty!” Pete flew out the door, barely managing to close it behind him.

Varian tensed. “So… what does this mean for the deal? Will you just throw me back in the dungeon and forget about me? Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“No, nothing like that. Though that was a rather rude display. Xavier is the palace blacksmith, and the only one who has both the knowledge and patience to deal with you.”

Varian chose not to respond. He didn’t trust himself to say anything while keeping his anger at bay. Frederic, however, was not ready to let the conversation drop just yet.

“While we wait for Xavier to arrive, were you able to list any requests you had in exchange for your cooperation in this matter? Unless my memory fails me, you were adamant about it.”

Varian shuffled through his papers until he found the one with his personal request list written on it. It read:

  * _Apples for Ruddiger with my meals_


  * _A shower every other day_


  * _Notebooks and pencils_


  * _Candles (or light of any kind)_


  * _A quieter cell_


  * _Blanket and pillow_


  * _My goggles_


  * **_Replace Roger. Non Negotiable._**



He skimmed the list once more for anything left out, but couldn’t think of anything else on the spot. He passed it to the king wordlessly.

“You’ve got quite the list here, Varian. And- hah!” Frederic laughed when he reached the last line. “You wouldn’t be the first to complain about Roger. He can be… how shall I put his… _steadfast_ in his beliefs.”

“He’s an ass.”

“Indeed. I will see if anyone else is willing to take the position, but I cannot guarantee it will happen. The other items should be easy enough to provide for you. I’ll tell your guard to take you a floor lower when returning you to your cell. The rest of it will be brought to you if and when we see some results. That’s more than fair, no?”

“Fine.”

A thick, uneasy silence filled the space until a knock sounded at the door. “Your Majesty?” Pete’s voice sounded from outside. “I’ve brought Xavier back.”

“Send him in.”

The door opened to reveal a heavyset, older man. “Anything else, Your Majesty?”

“No, that’s enough for now.”

Pete shut the door, and the new man- Xavier, Varian presumed- sat in the other chair at the king’s desk. “I heard you might be needing my assistance in this matter, Your Majesty.” His voice was deep, but not unkind.

“Right you are, Xavier.” Frederic gestured to Varian. “This here is the young man I discussed with you yesterday. Varian, this is Xavier, the palace smith.”

To his credit, Xavier didn’t bat an eye at Varian’s stature, or the thick manacles around his wrists. “Hello, Varian. I hope we’re able to work well together, for my sake and yours.” He held out a hand for Varian to shake.

Varian ignored the man’s hand. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get to my own projects,” Varian said, deadpan.

Frederic took that as his cue to leave, knowing that how Varian felt about him could interfere with their progress. He was secretly hoping that Xavier would be able to get through to the boy, as a third party who wasn’t personally involved in the battle. “All right! I’ll be back in… oh I don’t know, a few hours or so. If you need anything, there’s a guard posted outside. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Frederic chuckled as he left.

“Sounds good, Your Majesty,” Xavier waved to the king as he walked out of the study before turning back to Varian. “Now, tell me how you got these machines to start up on their own. That sounds fascinating!”

Varian balked at the man’s seemingly infallible upbeat mannerisms. He pulled out a diagram he’d free-handed of the basic structure of an automaton. “Well…”

The version of the automatic startup mechanism that Varian gave to Xavier was significantly less long-winded than the one he’d given the king. After all, he had no reason to bully Xavier. It was actually quite refreshing for Varian to be able to talk with someone about his machines, and have that person be actively engaged in the conversation and ask him questions whereas most would just nod along, uncomprehending.

“I think that covers that,” Varian finished as he explained which part would have to be removed first to avoid the startup. “I wouldn’t start taking them apart just yet though. There’s another fail-safe that makes them self-destruct.”

“Of course there is. You thought of everything, didn’t you, Varian?”

Varian got the sense that Xavier wasn’t only talking about the automatons. “Obviously not,” he scoffed. “If I did, I wouldn’t be in this position right now.”

“I think part of you knew this would be where you ended up. Maybe not making deals with the king, but at some point I’m positive you considered this outcome.”

“So what if I did? What does it matter dwelling on what could’ve happened? I knew the odds. I was going to end up in prison even _if_ my plan to free my father worked.”

“So why did you keep going?”

“What does this have to do with the automatons, again?”

“Nothing at all. I just thought that, while we have the time, you might like someone other than a guard to talk to.”

“Well, I don’t. If this is all you needed for today, I just want to go back to my cell.”

“I think you’ve given me sufficient information for today, but… are you sure you don’t want to stay and chat?”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright. Guard!”

“Yes, Xavier?” Pete opened the door.

“Varian’s done for today. He’s going back to his cell, now.”

“Understood.” Pete stood by the door while Varian picked up his papers again, leaving the ones about the mechanism he’d discussed with Xavier as well as his list for Frederic. He walked out the door, Pete following close behind.

* * *

Varian’s meetings with Xavier continued in much the same way over the next few days. Each day, before sending Varian back to his cell, Xavier tried to speak with him about something other than the automatons. But each time, Varian shut him down without giving much of a response.

It seemed that, unfortunately, no guard was willing to replace Roger for his shift, so Varian would be stuck dealing with the man for quite some time. Frederic said he’d instructed the Captain to make the position available for anyone else to take, though, so there’s no telling when it might be picked up by a different guard. Varian had no reason to believe the man, but he had no reason to doubt him either. As much as Varian hated the royal family, objectively speaking- Frederic himself hadn’t lied yet.

True to the king’s word, Varian was given a cell on the next floor down in the dungeon, which did wonders for his sanity. Two days after the first meeting, Varian’s other items on his list were brought to him and he was offered the chance to shower again. They even brought Ruddiger an apple or two with each meal they brought for Varian. A little over a week after the first meeting, and Varian was fairly certain he’d told Xavier everything he needed to know to facilitate disarming and disassembling the automatons without issue. Xavier seemed to be completely aware of this, as well, and thanked Varian for his time when sending him back to his cell after their final meeting.

Knowing all this, Varian had steeled himself for an indefinite amount of time without ever stepping foot outside again. So when Stan announced that he was to meet with Xavier once more, needless to say, he was quite confused.

Varian didn’t question anything until he’d been brought back to the king’s study, which had become their unofficial meeting place, not that Frederic seemed to mind. He always left before the two of them got started. Only, Frederic was nowhere to be found, and instead Xavier sat alone in the office with not a paper or pen in sight.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Varian asked the man as he sat down across from him. “You and I both know you can handle taking the machines apart by now, so what am I doing here?”

“I told the others I had a few last minute questions I wanted to go over with you.”

“You don’t. There’s no way. We went over everything at the end of the meeting the other day. What do you really want, Xavier?”

“I just wanted to speak to you again.”

Varian scoffed. “Pass. Just call the guard so I can go back to my cell.”

“Please, Varian. Just humor me. If you don’t, I’m not sure if or when we’ll be able to speak so freely again.”

Varian sighed, and settled into his chair. He gestured for the man to go on.

“Thank you. I wanted you to tell me about your father.”

“Why do you want to know about him?”

“Well, I’ve heard of him from His Majesty, and I’ve met the genius that became of his son. I’m just curious as to who the man was, that’s all. I want to hear from you what kind of man he was that could drive you to such lengths.”

“Why do you even care?”

“You know by now my fondness for legends and tales. I do have a bit of a tendency to ramble on. I want to add _your_ story to my repertoire, Varian. More simply… I just want to satisfy my own curiosity.”

Varian laughed bitterly. “So you can paint me as a villain, the way the rest of Corona surely has by now? Varian the Vicious? Varian the Vile? Oh, maybe Varian the Vengeful? No thanks. I’ll pass on being immortalized like that.”

“Not at all, son. Actually, it’s quite the opposite. You’ve managed to make a villain of yourself just fine on your own, but if you were willing to share your personal story, it might be easier for the rest of us on the outside to sympathize with you. You may be Corona’s monster, and Corona is surely yours, but there _is_ a reason for this. You aren’t just _an evil guy._ ”

“Are you going somewhere with this?”

“Oh, yes, my apologies. I can see you don’t really care to speak with me right now. I’ll just call the guard-”

“No! I mean… no, it’s fine. It's not like I have any pressing matters to attend to, so…”

Xavier smiled softly. “Good lad. So, tell me about old Quirin.”

“He was… is? He _is_ the greatest man I’ve ever known.”

Xavier gestured for Varian to keep going.

“He was always there for me. All I ever wanted… everything I ever did was to help the people of the village. I wanted to make their lives easier, for all the good it did me. My inventions rarely ever worked and I usually ended up causing more harm than good. But Dad… it didn’t matter to him. He was always there for me, even though I’m such a disappointment for a son.”

“I don’t think you’re a disappointment at all, Varian.”

“Oh? I’m a _terrorist,_ Xavier.” Varian made his point by rattling the chain that linked his wrists. “What could possibly be worse than that?”

“Well, objectively speaking, even if you aligned yourself against Corona, think of what you accomplished. You’re the only one who was able to do something with the black rocks without using magic, however disastrous the result. You built an army of automatons! At only fourteen! Varian, you’re quite literally the most intelligent man I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. This is something to be proud of.”

“...You really think so?”

“I do. While I obviously disagree with the way you _used_ your machines, I cannot deny their impressive structure.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“We’ve gotten off topic. Let’s get back to Quirin. He was a great man, this has been the unanimous opinion. So I want you to imagine something. Go back to the day of the battle. You’re trying your final hypothesis, that the Princess’ magic hair combined with your scientific prowess will be the key to destroying the amber.”

This was _not_ where Varian thought this conversation was going. “I think I want to go back to my cell now.”

“Just a moment, please. Then I promise I won’t summon you here again. Back to your lab. Imagine your plan succeeded, and the amber shattered.”

“It didn’t! It wouldn’t even _crack_ so what does it _matter-”_

“Almost done, Varian. Just listen. The amber shatters, and out steps Quirin, alive and well. He gives you a great hug and a clap on the shoulder, and he looks you in the eyes and he says, ‘how’d you do it, son?’ What do you say to him?”

“I don’t know!”

“When he sees his Queen in chains, his Princess exhausted on the floor, and his son at the heart of the greatest terrorist attack this country has seen since the Princess was stolen, would he be proud?”

“It wouldn’t matter! He’d be free!”

“Do you think he’d _want_ to be freed, if he knew it would cost his son everything? If it would mean further destruction of his home?”

“Just _shut up already! Stan!”_ Varian shouted, head lowered and hands over his ears.

Stan burst into the room at the sound of Varian’s distressed yelling. “Is everything all right?”

“We’re… fine, Stan. Varian just wishes to be brought back to his cell.”

As Stan helped Varian to his feet, Xavier gave him a few parting words as they walked out the door. “Quirin wouldn’t want his freedom if it cost him his son, Varian. You know this as well as I. The last thing he’d want is to wake up to his only son being carted away in chains.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Up next, the aftermath of Xavier's words of wisdom, and what Rapunzel's been up to all this time. (Hint: she hasn't left to follow the black rocks yet.)
> 
> I wanted Xavier to be the one to break through Varian's shell a bit, because I feel like he hates the royal family too much for any of them to be able to get past that barrier. Xavier was more of an unaffected third party, who is allied to Corona but doesn't view Varian purely as an adversary because, as a blacksmith, it's not like he had to fight in the battle. He's one of the only "third party" characters who could (a) reasonably be seen talking to Varian, and (b) would be able to look past the thorny exterior and see the boy underneath.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story so far!


	3. Chapter Three

Rapunzel had been feeling down ever since returning from the Battle of Old Corona, and for the life of him, Eugene couldn’t quite work out why. All should be well! They’d caught the bad guy, and yes, maybe the bad guy had been a former friend who’d turned evil but really, that was kind of par for the course. To add icing to an otherwise-delicious cake in his books, no one had to die this time!

So why was she so upset?

“Rapunzel, darling,” Eugene crooned from her windowsill that afternoon while Rapunzel lay moping on her bed. “It’s been almost two weeks now. You’ve got to stop this, you’ll make yourself sick if you don’t do  _ something. _ ”

“Eugene, you were the one who said I should come home for a few weeks to rest before we go follow the rocks. So that’s what I’m doing! Resting!”

“No, sweetie you’re moping. There’s a key difference there.”

“I am most certainly  _ not  _ moping.”

“Just talk to me,” Eugene walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. “What is it that has you so upset? I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Rapunzel snapped. “Because it’s all my  _ fault,  _ Eugene!”

“Hold on, how on God’s green Earth is any of this  _ your  _ fault?”

“Because he  _ came to me for help!  _ Varian came to me, after I  _ promised  _ I’d be there for him, and I broke my promise and let him down. I can’t-” Rapunzel sobbed, tears she’d been fighting back breaking free. “I can’t help but think- what if I’d just  _ tried  _ to go to him, as soon as I could? I should have made time for him!”

“Blondie, I know how much it pains you to believe it, but sometimes you have no choice but to break a promise.”

“But I-” she hiccuped, and Eugene scooted up to hold her. “I  _ forgot  _ about him, Eugene! I was such an  _ awful  _ friend, I can’t blame  _ him  _ for-” Rapunzel broke off into a series of sobs, crying into Eugene’s chest.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Well, since you’re the one who trapped his father in that amber-”

“W- What?”

“You summoned the amber, didn’t you?”

“Of course not!”

“You… summoned the blizzard that caused the state of emergency, right?”

“How could I even  _ do  _ that?”

“Oh, well then you  _ must  _ have been the one who told Varian that the fastest way to get help is to take the royal family captive.”

“Eugene!”

“Well, there you have it, Blondie. The kid’s situation… was tragic, sure, but ultimately it was just really unfortunate timing.  _ You’re  _ not the one who put him in that position.”

  
“I still should’ve tried to help him sooner.”

“You helped him steal a precious national treasure, Rapunzel. You helped plenty.”

“I suppose… I suppose you’re right. I just feel so  _ bad. _ ”

“I know, sweetheart. You’re too good for this world. Tell you what. If you’re that worried about him, you know he’s down in the dungeons right now. Go and see him. I’ll go with you.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“He  _ hates  _ me. I’m sure the last thing he needs is the Princess of the kingdom holding him captive down there rubbing it in his face. Especially not when he blames me for his situation.”

“I’ll ask about him sometime soon, then. I hear Pete and Stan have been on watch duty.”

“Thanks, Eugene.”

“No problem. Now, what do you say we go get something for dinner? Or just… skip dinner, and head straight to dessert?”

* * *

_ Quirin wouldn’t want his freedom if it cost him his son, Varian. _

The blacksmith’s words played through Varian’s head on repeat the entire walk back to his cell, and hadn’t stopped for the past hour since his arrival. Varian was starting to think it was because those words were true.

“What am I going to do, Ruddiger…” Varian moaned to the raccoon who was currently nuzzling into Varian’s stomach. “I think… I think I may have messed up. Really bad.” Varian pet Ruddiger’s fur softly.

_ I hate the royal family for what they’ve done- or rather,  _ haven’t  _ done- for me when I needed them most. That hasn’t changed, not one bit. If I’m going to save my father, though… Xavier was right. I’ve got to do it in a way that ends in both of us going home, to the way things were before. _

_ But how am I supposed to do that from prison? Frederic would never allow me to practice alchemy, and with good reason. And with what I’ve done… it’s enough to be hanged three times over. Only my age is keeping me from the noose, so who knows how long I’ll be down here. Years, I’m sure. My only option is to escape. _

_ But how? I could have Ruddiger get me some picks from outside, or maybe fashion some out of the pencils somehow… but there’s a guard right outside the cell twenty-four seven. And I’m at least three stories underground, so any windows are out of the question. Escape isn’t an option, then. _

_ What would Dad do? Well, Dad never would’ve landed himself in this position to begin with. So… what would he tell me, if he were here? Think, Varian. Come on. You’ve got near-perfect memory, there’s got to be something there that could help. _

Varian thought back to when he’d tried to bring hot running water to his entire village, and the plan ended in disaster. His dad was there to comfort him after the fact, when Varian had never felt more dejected and angry with his own failure before. Later that night, after a stern talking-to about  _ thinking things through  _ before rushing to build full-scale products, he’d offered Varian some advice. 

_ I understand you’re upset, and angry, son,  _ Dad had said.  _ But there can be good that comes even from anger. Just take all that energy and steer it somewhere productive, instead. Spite can be your friend! Don’t let this failure crush you, Varian. Just maybe… spend a little more time planning things out first next time, deal? _

Some more of Xavier’s words also came to mind, when he asked what Varian would tell his father when he freed him, and Quirin asked how he did it.

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Varian muttered to his raccoon.

Varian opened his notebook and flipped through the pages of half-hearted alchemy formulas he’d been considering to a new page, and wrote at the top,

_ Day something-or-other, in prison _

_ Dear Dad, _

_ I’m writing these letters to give to you when I’m finally able to free you from the amber. I want to be able to tell you everything that happened, so you won’t feel like you missed out on too much. I guess I should go back to what happened right after you were caught in that rock… but I don’t really want to talk about that. As stated above, I’m in prison, so it wasn’t anything good. Anyway, I made a deal with the king about a week or so ago- that’s how I got this paper and pencil- and I met a really interesting blacksmith… _

* * *

Eugene knocked at Rapunzel’s door.

“You can come in,” she called from inside. “Oh, good morning Eugene!”

“Morning, Blondie.” Eugene went to sit next to Rapunzel on the windowsill- one of their favorite places for serious talks. “Remember, a few days ago, when I said I’d check on Varian for you?”

“How is he?” Rapunzel looked hopeful.

Eugene scratched his head. “Erm… Well, I haven’t spoken to him directly, but the good news is, he made a deal with your dad. So he told us how to take apart his machines, and he got to keep a few things down in the dungeon.”

“That’s great! It means he’s willing to-”

“Ah ah ah, that was the  _ good  _ news,” Eugene interrupted. “The bad news is that he’s made it pretty clear to your dad how he feels about the royal family and it’s  _ not  _ good. He’s not hostile to Stan and Pete at least, and all he does is write all day long or occasionally play with Ruddiger.”

“So he’s not hostile  _ all  _ the time? That’s good! That’s something!”

“It’s not much of something, but I guess it  _ is  _ something. Why are you so worried about him lately? What’s on your mind? I can see those gears ticking up there.” Eugene tapped her forehead playfully.

Rapunzel giggled. “See, I was thinking that if we  _ really  _ wanted to get to the bottom of the black rocks…”

“Blondie…”

“Varian would be the most qualified man for the job,” she rushed out. “That’s all I’m saying. If we could convince him somehow-”

“Rapunzel, he  _ kidnapped your mother.”  _

“I know. I haven’t forgotten. But it’s not like he’s all bad, you know? He wasn’t really trying to get at  _ me;  _ he just wanted to help his dad. And I can sympathize with that.”

“Regardless of his intentions, I can’t trust him. Not with your life on the line,” Eugene’s tone left no room for persuasion.

“We can work out a deal then! Like he did with Dad! Maybe if we offer to let him work on his alchemy projects-”

“Oh, no. Uh uh. No way, no how are we letting that kid  _ anywhere  _ near alchemy for a  _ very  _ long time.”

“If we let him work under supervision when we return, then maybe he’d agree to help us! Come on, Eugene. You have to admit that none of us are really qualified for this kind of research mission. Varian  _ is. _ ”

“I can’t argue with the fact that the kid is a genius. But that just makes him all the more dangerous. I’m sorry, but I don’t think this is a good idea, Rapunzel.”

“I-”

“ _But,”_ Eugene sighed heavily. He really couldn’t say no to her. She had him wrapped around her fingers. “If you got your parents to sign off on it somehow- _with_ some restrictions, of course- I guess I could try and tolerate the kid. But you _have_ to promise me you’ll be careful with this.”

Rapunzel kissed Eugene on the cheek. “I will, I promise. Thanks, Eugene.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

_ One down, three to go,  _ Rapunzel thought.

* * *

“Raps, we’ve got less than a week before we set out,” Cass called from one corner of Rapunzel’s room, looking through her wardrobe for suitable travelling clothes. “You should start thinking of what you want to bring with you. Better yet, start packing.”

“I don’t really need anything, Cass. I’d rather save room to bring things back with me! Canvases would probably take up too much space, and I doubt I’ll have much time to paint anyway… so I’ll get souvenirs wherever we go!”

Cassandra sighed. “You should still pack early, just in case you remember something later on that you want to bring. The absolute worst part of travelling is when a few hours or a day into the trip, you remember that  _ one thing  _ you forgot to pack.”

“I guess you’re right. I’ll start getting some things together.”

“Good.”

Rapunzel started tossing some outfits (approved by Cassandra beforehand) into a pile to fold and bring with her. She’d made sure to pack all the necessary things she could think of. “I’m just worried, I think.”

“About what? Eugene aside, you and I can take care of ourselves well enough.”

“It’s not that… I’m worried about whether or not we’ll actually be able to figure anything out about these dumb rocks.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’re all plenty smart enough, but none of us are really… “sciencey” people, you know? And if we’re going to be getting to the bottom of these rocks… I feel like the things we should be asking are science things. We don’t know science things, Cass. We know sword-fighting, and fry… panning, and magic hair, a- and former felon things!”

“I… suppose I see where you’re coming from. We are pretty good at improvising, though. I’m sure we can figure it out as we go.”

“But whaaaat if we didn’t  _ have  _ to figure it out as we go? What if we had someone with us who could-”

“Raps, the only scientist we know who’s  _ possibly  _ smart enough to figure this out and able to withstand a long-distance journey is a  _ terrorist  _ in the  _ dungeons _ .”

“Yeah, but-”

“I know you feel bad for him. Believe me, I  _ know.  _ But you have to remember what he’s done to you, and will do again if given the chance.”

“But we can’t know that for sure. If we can offer him something worthwhile, there’s  _ so  _ much he could do to help us, I just know it!”

“Maybe his intellect  _ could  _ help us Raps, but it’s certainly not worth the risk we’d be taking by bringing him with us. He simply poses too great a threat for that to be an option.”

“But Cass, the only reason he was so powerful was because he had access to all the materials he needed. If he came with us, there would be restrictions, and rules, and… it’s not like we’d be setting him free, you know?”

“I see the benefits. I’m not ignoring them. I just don’t think that they are worth it. We’ve managed thus far, and we will do so again,  _ without  _ resorting to the help of a terrorist.”

“Don’t be so unreasonable, Cass-”

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ unreasonable? You’re the one who wants to free the  _ biggest threat Corona has faced since you disappeared!” _

“He was just upset that-”

“He nearly killed me! And your mother! I will  _ not  _ support  _ any  _ plan that gives  _ any  _ leniency to that  _ traitor!” _

Apparently having pushed her buttons a bit too far, Rapunzel frowned as Cassandra stomped out and slammed the door, presumably to go cool off.

_ Well, Cass is a bust. Only two more left, and I don’t have much time. _

It was settled. Rapunzel was going to bring up her plan at dinner, and use all of her (considerable) persuasive ability to get everyone to agree to allow Varian on the black rock research mission.

* * *

“Rapunzel, sweetie,” Arianna started as a servant took the dinner plates away from the table. Rapunzel had asked for just the two of them as well as Eugene to be there, to discuss something important. Cass was invited, but it appeared she still needed some time. “Dinner’s just about done, and we’re heading to bed soon. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“It’s… umm…” Rapunzel was unsure where to start.

“Well,” Eugene interjected. “Rapunzel, here, wants to bring Varian along with us to follow the rocks.”

The king scoffed. “Absolutely not!”

Arianna had a bit more tact, but was nowhere near ready to sign off on such a plan. “You’ve got to be joking, Rapunzel.”

“No, no,” Rapunzel hurried to explain, glaring at Eugene. “Just, think about it for a moment. The whole point of the trip is to figure out how to  _ stop  _ the black rocks, and research anything else we can learn about them, right?”

Her parents nodded.

“Soooo, I was thinking that this kind of research is really not any of our area of expertise. While we’re usually handy enough, none of us are the kind of book-smart that would help us on this mission. And the only person I know who  _ is,  _ and is also young enough to handle an indefinite road trip, is Varian.”

“Rapunzel,” Frederic began, with a softer tone this time. “I have done my part in trying to get him some form of leniency, as you asked of me back in Old Corona. But this is far too much freedom to give him.”

“I’m not saying he’d be  _ free,  _ we could have some rules, or restrictions in place-”

“The boy is of unparalleled intellect.  _ Any  _ mistake could mean an escape, which could mean the demise of all of  _ Corona. _ ”

Rapunzel paled. “Surely he couldn’t-”

“He had the entire royal family in the palm of his hand.  _ That  _ is the threat he poses. We  _ cannot  _ afford to underestimate him again, or we may not make it out unscathed.”

“I understand. But we’re also on kind-of a time crunch, here. The rocks are spreading. They’re already on the outskirts of Corona. The water around the island may keep them from the capital for a time, but they’ll get here eventually, and right now we have  _ no  _ idea what’s causing them, or how to stop it. Varian’s the  _ only  _ one who was able to get a reaction out of the rocks without using magic. Even though it didn’t turn out the way he’d hoped, he still made something happen. No one else has been able to do that!”

“I see what you’re saying, Rapunzel, I do. If he’d cooperate, he’d be invaluable and perfectly suited to this type of mission. But there’s no way to  _ ensure  _ that, and we can’t be taking any more risks with him. He’s shown us that the cost of ignoring his power is grave, and it’s not one I’m willing to pay. I’m sorry.”

Eugene cleared his throat. “I may have an idea… about how to get him to work with us. It’s not going to be a pretty one, though.”

Frederic gestured for him to continue.

“The deal he made with you, about the automatons still in Old Corona… what was the main thing he wanted?”

“His raccoon, and some writing utensils, I believe. There were a few other things, but if my memory serves me, those were the most important.”

“Now, we don’t know for  _ sure  _ what he’s working on down there, but I think it’s safe to say that there are two things at the top of his priority list: revenge against Corona, and freeing his father.”

“Where are you going with this, Eugene?” Arianna asked.

“I’m getting there, I promise. As we said, there are only two things he wants to work towards right now. He’s a smart kid, so I’d say we can assume he’s not plotting revenge against Corona when he knows someone can read through his notes at any time. Therefore, freeing his father probably has a  _ little  _ more priority than revenge, at least for the time being. So, how do we  _ use  _ that?”

Eugene looked expectantly at the rest of them, but no one had an answer. He chuckled, and continued. “We make him choose. Between his revenge and his father. And we know what his answer will be, because we know which one he’s already working toward now. It’s… not how I’d  _ like  _ to do things, but like Blondie said, we’re short on time.”

All four of them looked uneasy, but it was Frederic who broke the silence. “How do we make him choose?”

“You station guards at Old Corona, specifically, his lab. Make it so that he can’t return there without an escort, or proof of permission. Then, make him a deal. If he cooperates with us on the trip, and we gain sufficient knowledge of the rocks, he can work on freeing his dad from down in his lab.  _ With  _ supervision, of course, but he’d be allowed to practice alchemy. Any action against Corona would mean the deal is revoked and Varian rendered an exile for life. If he escapes during the trip, presumably to plot revenge, he’d have to give up on ever freeing his father, at least for a  _ very  _ long time. Ergo, he’d have to choose which one matters more to him. But like I said, we already know what his answer will be.”

“Eugene…” Rapunzel looked at her lover with awe. “You really put a lot of thought into this for me, didn’t you?”

“Well, Blondie, you don’t end up a master thief without having  _ some  _ brains. I’ve picked up quite a few mind games throughout my years. I’m a  _ great _ gambler.”

Frederic and Arianna looked incredulous at the level of detail of his plan. “Remind me never to play poker with you,” the king said. Arianna added, “Or any card games, for that matter. We’d end up losing all of Corona.”

Eugene snickered. “Deal. Anyway, what do you think of that plan? I don’t like having to essentially hold the kid’s dad captive to use as leverage… but in all fairness, Quirin isn’t really conscious right now anyway, it’s not like we’d ever do anything to hurt him  _ even if we could _ , and it’s nothing Varian hasn’t done to you all before. So I can live with it if I have to.”

“I think it’s a marvelous idea, Eugene,” Arianna replied. “Frederic?”

“It’s a good plan, there’s no doubt there. But I still have some concerns about all of your safety. I’d have to draw up a list of restrictions, just in case he tries anything foolish. Also, he’s still  _ technically  _ a prisoner, and would remain so while on this journey. He must pay for his crimes against Corona. I don’t intend on letting him off easy.”

“I have a few concerns of my own,” Arianna said. “Before anything, I know Xavier and his three guards are ones who’ve spent the most time with him. I want to ask them beforehand for their opinion on his behavior. If they don’t have anything too negative to say about him, I want Rapunzel to be the one to offer him the deal.”

“Easy-peasy!” Rapunzel clapped, her smile beaming. “It’s settled! Varian is coming with us!”

“Not so fast, dear,” Arianna continued. “The reason I want  _ you  _ to be the one to talk to him about all this is because you are the object of his rage. Regardless of how irrational it all is, he blames you for everything that’s gone wrong for him. There’s a possibility that seeing you might enrage him so much that he loses his sense of reason. So when you speak to him, I will have one of us standing near enough to hear, but not be seen. We will judge his behavior and see if he can control himself around you.”

“I really think he can do it, Mom. I know he’s furious right now, and he might be for a while. But at the end of the day… he was  _ sad  _ and  _ heartbroken  _ and  _ guilty  _ long before he was ever this angry. It doesn’t help that he’s stuck down in the dungeons all day every day with little to think about that isn’t Corona. Fresh air, time away from the kingdom, and a good distraction may be just what he needs to start moving forward with himself.”

The king and queen smiled softly at their daughter. Eugene gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You truly are too good for this world, Sunshine.”

Rapunzel laughed. “So, that’s it then. Dad, if you get me those rules of yours tomorrow morning, all we have to do is ask Varian. And... somehow get Cass on board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello again! Varian's a little scarce in this chapter, but I thought it was important to give a little information about what's going on outside of the dungeon, too. Especially considering...   
> (the whole fic may be moving outside the dungeon soon. shh, don't tell the captain)
> 
> Next up: Frederic has some concerns about a certain alchemist, and Varian's answer to this new deal
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

At the sound of a new set of footsteps down the corridor, Varian abruptly put his pencil down and closed the notebook. These were not the heavy boots of the usual suspects- Stan, Pete, and Roger, who was currently stationed outside the cell. These were light steps- almost as if the person was… barefoot…

_No, there’s no way._

Varian walked up to the bars of the cell, and sure enough, Her Royal Highness herself was walking straight towards him. He backed up to lean against the far wall- not sure if he wanted to be standing so close to her. He could already feel his anger bubbling up, and she hadn’t even said anything.

“Varian?” She called softly, stopping outside the cell.

“And here I was thinking you’d forgotten about me, _Princess,”_ Varian spat the words at her. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Roger’s voice boomed. “You DARE speak that way to _royalty,_ you _terrorist scum-”_

“Leave him be, Roger,” Rapunzel interrupted, holding up her hand. “He… he has a right to be angry with me. I’ve been a bad friend.”

“Oh, so we _were_ friends?” Varian smiled maliciously. “And here I thought you were just using me for my knowledge then tossing me to the curb when you no longer _needed_ me.”

“I’ve been worried sick about you ever since we returned, Varian. I didn’t come because… I knew you wouldn’t want me here. I thought I’d just make you angry so I stayed away. But I promise, I never forgot about you. Not for one day.”

“You and your promises. Does that little spiel work on everyone? All you have to do is say _I promise_ and everyone will believe every word that comes out of your mouth?”

“Varian, I-”

“Save it for someone who _cares,_ Princess. Because I don’t. Not anymore. The only thing I need from you now is your absence.”

Rapunzel sighed. She knew her mother was waiting just out of sight down the corridor, listening to every harsh word. She had to get Varian to trust her somehow, at least enough to hear her out. “I just… you know what? Guard, open the cell, please.”

Roger’s jaw dropped. “Princess, are you sure? The criminal’s dangerous, if you want to go in I’ll have to insist on restraining him first-”

“That won’t be necessary. Just let me in, and you can close it behind me.”

“I… uh-”

“Now, please.” Rapunzel’s voice left no room for argument, and it was a tone so very rarely used by her that Roger opened the gate without a second thought, closing it after Rapunzel stepped inside. Varian thoroughly enjoyed watching him be put in his place, but a certain princess in his cell made that elation feel dull.

Varian scoffed. “What, so I’m not even allowed space in my own _cell?_ This is a new low.”

“That’s not it at all. I want to have a conversation with you as equals. Or… as close to equals as we can be, under the circumstances.”

“For what? What could you possibly have to say to me that can’t be said on the other side of the bars?”

“I need your help, Varian. So I’m asking- no, I’m begging you. Please, just hear me out.”

Varian doubled over cackling. “Y- you’ve got to be kidding me! You, want _my_ help?” The laughter stopped abruptly, and his voice turned cold. “What a hypocrite you are, Rapunzel. I come to _you_ begging for help and you ignore me time and time again. And now you have the nerve to ask _me?_ Why on earth would I ever help you? What have you _ever_ done for me?”

“I’m sorry, for what happened in the past. I _truly_ am. And I’m not asking for your help and giving nothing in return. I’ve come prepared with a deal to offer you.”

“Another deal? Corona must really be getting desperate to keep bargaining with people like me, huh?”

“Yes. Yes, we _are_ desperate. And _you’re_ the only one who would be able to help us right now.”

“Well I hate to break it to you Princess, but there’s only one thing I want right now. And I know you’re not willing to give it to me. So run along back to your cozy little castle and watch your kingdom fall to the black rocks that you were too _busy_ to help me stop, ‘kay?”

“Varian, if you help us, my father is prepared to let you back in your old lab.”

“What?” Varian’s sardonic smile fell instantly.

“If you help us now, when the mission is _done,_ you’ll be allowed back home to Old Corona where you can try and free your dad. You’ll be allowed to use your _alchemy,_ Varian.”

“If this is a joke, Rapunzel, it’s not funny.”

“It’s not a joke. I pro- I _swear._ I talked it over with my parents yesterday, and-” she pulled a folded paper out of the pocket of her dress. “I have my father’s signature, on this new deal.”

“What do you want from me, then?”

“Back in Old Corona, after… After you were taken away, the black rocks made a path. They’re _pointing_ me somewhere, and I’m going to follow them. But I want you to come with me.”

“For what? I’m not a survivalist. I’m not a traveller.”

“For research. You would accompany Eugene, Cass, and me while we follow the black rocks, and see what you can learn from them. Study them, and whatever’s at the end of the path.”

“And what’s in it for me?” For what seemed to be the first time since she’d arrived, his tone was serious.

_Yes!_ Rapunzel thought. _I’ve finally got his attention for real._

“Fresh air, for one. I expect this trip to be a long one, and you would get plenty of time outside. Also, I was thinking that something we learn on this trip might help you free your father.”

“Aww, you _do_ care!” Varian said mockingly.

“This isn’t some _ruse,_ Varian! I’m here because I want to help you, and I _know_ you can help me. So _please,_ just consider the deal, okay?” Rapunzel set the folded paper on the cot. “This includes the terms. Every last one, so there are no surprises. It’s noon now, so I’ll be back later tonight. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“So soon? If you needed my help so _desperately,_ why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

“It took some time getting everyone on board with letting you come with us.”

“Ahh, I see. Well you can take your _deal_ and shove it. I don’t want your pity. And I _certainly_ don’t want to help any of you.”

“Just please, look it over. I’ll come back tonight for your answer. I hope you’ll say yes, but… Even if you say no, Varian, just know that I _do_ care for you. I consider you a friend, and I hope you’ll consider me the same one day.”

Varian scowled. “Nice try. But I’d rather you gave your empty promises to someone else.”

Rapunzel regarded him sadly, but left without another word.

* * *

Varian had never felt more intimidated by a single sheet of paper in his entire life. When Rapunzel was gone, he slid down the wall and stared at it for what must have been half an hour before the curiosity inevitably took over. He sat on the mattress and read what appeared to be a contract. Clearly, this concerned far higher stakes than their previous arrangement.

_Writ of Temporary Conditional Release of Varian of Old Corona_ was written at the top of the paper, clean and professional. The terms were drawn up by a scribe. The rest of the paper outlined the deal precisely, with no room for misinterpretation.

Varian would have to accompany Rapunzel and whoever else was going on the journey, presumably Eugene and Cassandra, and do his best to learn about the black rocks. During this time he would be searched for any contraband regularly, restrained most of (if not all) the time, and of course not allowed any weapons or alchemy. There was a note underneath the specific restrictions, that read, _If the prisoner is deemed a serious and severe threat to any member of the party, he is to be subdued and, if necessary, executed immediately._

On the admittedly dim brightside, the arrangement wasn’t without its merits. If he was able to learn enough about the rocks, Frederic would allow him to practice alchemy in his old lab, under supervision, in the hopes that he would be able to free Quirin. Varian suspected the same would be true if he wasn’t able to learn much, but still proved he was putting his best effort towards it and followed all the other rules.

If he were to attempt to escape or attack anyone else on the journey, he’d have all his current liberties revoked and be imprisoned indefinitely upon return. If he did manage to escape, he’d never be able to get back into Old Corona again, at least not for any length of time.

Varian was impressed with the level of detail. Really, the whole thing was quite official, and there was a space at the bottom for his own signature as well. They really seemed to have thought of every possible eventuality, and eliminated any possibility of misunderstanding the rules. They even included a clause that allowed his execution!

Though, there was one thing he knew would have to change. If they were serious about learning about and studying the rocks, and treating this as a research mission, they would have to allow him some modicum of freedom. There was very little he would actually be able to accomplish if he wasn’t allowed to run any tests.

At any rate, Varian suspected they made this deal in this way so he’d be forced to accept. He hated to admit it, but they did a damn good job of it. If he declined the offer, there was no telling what it would take for Frederic to allow him to practice alchemy again, if he was ever allowed to at all. Whereas if he accepted, he was guaranteed the chance to free his father, provided he followed the rules. He figured they’d never planned on allowing him to negotiate, and waited until the night before the departure on purpose. This way, it was this deal, as-is, or no deal at all.

Varian hated how incredibly well-thought out it was. He truly had no way out. They’d made him a deal he couldn’t refuse, and they knew it as well as him.

* * *

Cass returned to Rapunzel’s room, only to find the room empty, and Rapunzel herself walking in a few minutes after she did.

“Raps? I wanted to talk to you.” Cass sat on the edge of Rapunzel’s bed.

  
“Me too, Cass.” Rapunzel laughed nervously. “But you go first.”

“Okay. I wanted to apologize for storming out the other day. I overreacted. I’m just… when Varian picked me up in the fist of his automaton, I was _scared,_ Raps. Scared like I’ve never been before. So when you talk about giving him leniency, and practically setting him free, it just doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Cass…” Rapunzel sat next to her friend. “I’m sorry, I never knew how he made you feel.”

“It’s okay. I know he’s down in the dungeon where he can’t hurt anyone anymore, but it’s just going to take me a bit of time to come to terms with it. I’ve never felt so close to dying before, you know? If he had just a little tighter, and I wouldn’t have been able to _breathe.”_

Rapunzel grimaced. “About that…”

“About what? Oh, what did you want to talk about?”

Rapunzel avoided Cassandra’s gaze, and instead looked at the floor. “Varian’s… _not_ going to be in the dungeon anymore. At least, he probably won’t be.”

Cassandra’s voice turned cold. “What do you mean by _that?”_

“Well, uhm, that thing I talked to you about _before_ you stormed out, about bringing Varian with us on the trip… I brought it up to Eugene and my parents. We all agreed that he could be a really big help.”

“A big help? What part of taking your mother captive and being the biggest threat Corona has ever seen screams _big help_ to you, Raps?!” Cass stood and gestured wildly while she spoke, her face contorted with rage.

“ _None of it!”_ Rapunzel was exasperated. She understood Cassandra’s arguments, she really did, but she had to get through to her somehow. “None of it looks promising, Cass, I know that. But we’re running out of time. The rocks are spreading, fast, and we still have _no_ idea what’s causing it. _We need him._ ”

“I can’t accept that.”

“Cass, if this were _any_ other issue, or if we had all the time in the world, I would respect your wishes until you changed your mind or we solved the problem. But I _know_ that we won’t be able to do this on our own. I’m _begging_ you, Cass, please give him a chance.”

“Why should I? Why should I trust him when I know that the minute I give him the benefit of the doubt, he’ll turn on us? When the minute I turn my back, any one of us could _die?_ ”

“Because we came up with a plan. Eugene did, and we finalized it with my parents.” Rapunzel grabbed her copy of the contract that she’d worked on with them from her nightstand. “This here. These are the terms. Look them over, okay?”

Cass snatched the paper from her hand. “Fine. I’ll look it over. But I’m still not happy about this.”

“I know, I understand. Just know that… he did what he did from a place of anger, and hurt, and guilt. He’s not evil. Not entirely.”

“I’ll believe _that_ when I see it.”

* * *

Arianna was not happy with what she’d heard when Rapunzel delivered news of the deal to Varian.

The boy’s manners were utterly deplorable. While he wasn’t physically aggressive, which was where she drew the line at ever allowing Varian to leave, his behavior left much to be desired. Based on what she heard down there… she felt she couldn’t make a sound decision. Not without speaking to him herself, first.

Which is why she found herself down in the dungeons alone, a few hours after her daughter’s departure.

She waved silently to Pete outside the cell, then put a finger to her lips when she peeked inside to see Varian asleep on his cot with Ruddiger on his chest. Pete bowed low, but stayed silent.

Arianna regarded the sleeping alchemist for a few minutes. She remembered him as being full of rage, and his expression as one contorted with sarcastic smiles and maliciousness. Now… he was sleeping peacefully, and she was able to see him for what he truly was. Not some villainous terrorist, but a child. A boy who misses his father.

She knocked on the bar softly. Varian must have been a very light sleeper, because he sprung awake, knocking an annoyed Ruddiger onto the stone floor.

“Huh? Oh it’s…” Varian trailed off. He was surprised at his own reluctance to use her name, but at the same time he wasn’t going to use her royal title either. Too much had happened for that.

“Arianna is just fine, Varian.” She made the decision for him. “How are you?”

“What do you care?” Varian yawned as he sat up on his cot, but made no move to stand. Ruddiger climbed back onto his lap.

“I know it may not seem like it, with the way things are now, but I do care for you. Have you considered the deal we offered?”

Varian scoffed. “I suspect you’re well aware that I only have one option, Arianna.”

“If you truly don’t think you could stomach a journey of this caliber, I’m sure we could work something out for Quirin. You aren’t going to be down here forever, you know.”

“If I _don’t_ go on this trip, the rocks will overtake Corona in a matter of weeks. Best case scenario, the rocks break my cell open and I get to leave. Worst case, one of them kills me, or kills the people watching over me and I’m stuck in here, left to starve. _Forever_ may not actually be that long.”

Arianna seemed to think for a moment. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“...Sorry?”

“Your cell. Would you mind terribly if I came in and sat down?”

“I mean it’s _your_ dungeon, so what right do I have to say no?”

“If you’d rather me stay-”

“Oh for the love of- just come in already.”

Arianna nodded to Pete, who opened the door. “You can leave it open, Pete. I don’t think there’s going to be any issues.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Arianna sat on the end of Varian’s cot, less than three feet away from him. Varian was blown away at this woman’s nonchalance. Didn’t he threaten to kill her not two months ago?

“As I was saying before, Varian,” Arianna continued. “If this isn’t something you think you can take, or if you simply would rather stay here, you have my personal assurance that I will do my utmost to make sure nothing happens to you.”

“Wasn’t the intention of this to force me to go along with you?”

“Yes, that was the original intention. But I think we’d gain more from this if you were to choose to help us because some part of you _wanted_ to, rather than because you felt like you had no other option.”

“You know by now I’d never want to help Corona.”

“Of course. I just wanted to talk to you, Varian, face to face, and let you know that I’m here for you if you need me.”

“It’s kinda hard to take that at face value when I’m stuck in _your_ dungeon.” Varian tried, he really did, to hate her. But at the end of the day, he had to face the facts. He’d kidnapped this woman and threatened her life, and here she was trying to comfort him, and help him when he truly had _no one._ She wasn’t asking for anything in return.

Arianna laughed, and Varian knew he was done for. He could say with certainty he didn’t know much about what a mother was like, but if given the chance, he knew that he’d want an Arianna of his own. “I can understand how you’d feel that way, I suppose. To be fair though, considering your past actions and my current station, there aren’t many options. There is little else I can do for you other than offer you these chances at negotiation, and advocate for you with the others.”

“I just don’t understand why you’d bother in the first place.”

“Because Varian, I may be a queen, but before all else I am a _mother._ When you’d taken me to your lab, I saw an- admittedly angry and a tad vicious- _young boy,_ who had _no one,_ just desperately trying to save his family. A boy who was willing to risk it all to accomplish that goal. Willing to fight until the end, against all those who dared stand in his way. Because your _goal_ was _right,_ even if the means were far, far from it.”

Varian’s breath caught in his throat, and he was speechless. No one had ever told him that he was right. He told himself over and over, but the repetition had rendered the words meaningless. The queen of the nation he’d attacked, whom he’d _personally_ attacked, was here of her own volition with nothing to gain, telling him that his goal was _right._ He knew she was talking about the whole “freeing Quirin” part of his plan, not the revenge mission that sprung up after that had failed, but still… it shook something in him.

“When I look at you now, Varian... I want to cry,” she continued, seemingly unaware of the revelation that shook Varian to his core. “I ache to take you out of here, and tell you that everything is going to be alright. Though I know that my touch wouldn’t be welcome, I want nothing more than to hold you, so you’d know you’re not alone.”

“But I- I _kidnapped_ you, I nearly trapped you in the same amber that I-” Varian’s voice broke off in a sob.

“Oh, Varian,” Arianna spoke softly as she scooted closer and wrapped Varian in her arms. She rubbed soothing circles on his back while he wept into her dress until he had no more tears left in him. “Shh, everything will work itself out, you’ll see.”

Varian sniffed. _Some villain I am,_ he thought. _Sitting here, crying in the arms of my enemy._

“We don’t have to be enemies, Varian. With time, I think we could be great friends. I know it to be true, from the bottom of my heart.”

_Oh no… I said that out loud._

Eventually, Varian pulled away from Arianna’s embrace. “I… uhm…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.”

“Thank you, Your-”

“Arianna,” she interrupted with a smile.

“Thank you, _Arianna.”_ Varian found himself returning it. “Listen, I… I appreciate you and…” He wasn’t ready to talk about Frederic just yet. He had mixed feelings about the man. “I appreciate you letting me have these things down here in my cell. I know the whole thing about needing me to help you the first go around was probably a bit of an exaggeration, so… thanks.”

“I only wish I could do more, but…”

“You’re not in an easy position. I know.”

She smiled sadly. “This won’t be forever, Varian. It seems like it now, but I promise you it won’t be.”

For once, there was no spike of rage at the word _promise._ He actually felt like… he could _believe_ her. Varian felt like he could _trust_ Arianna. “I want to take that deal you offered me.”

“That’s wonderful! Some fresh air, time outside-”

“Will do me good, yes, Rapunzel said the same thing. It’s plain how much thought you all put into this contract. But there are a few things you didn’t think about when you made it, or at least didn’t prioritize.”

“Now I know it’s harsh, but you have to understand the position you’ve put us all in.”

“It’s not that. It’s nothing that isn’t warranted, if I’m being completely honest. It’s just… this is supposed to be a research mission, right?”

Arianna nodded.

“With all these rules, I don’t think I’ll actually be able to get any _research_ done. I have to be able to run tests and experiment on the rocks, you know? Everything that can be done without tools and alchemy I’ve _already_ done. It’s all in one of my notebooks back at my lab.”

Arianna contemplated his words. He seemed earnest, at least, and it made sense to need certain liberties to be able to do the task asked of him. “I see what you’re saying. I’ll talk to the others.”

“Okay. If they say no, they won’t change anything… then I honestly don’t think there’s anything I can do. I’ll still take the deal, if only for the off chance that I might discover the key to saving Dad. But I don’t want to lose my chance at getting back into the lab and saving him because you’re expecting more of me than I’m able to give.”

Arianna placed a hand on his shoulder. “ _Any_ information is better than _no_ information, which is what we have now. But I understand your worries. I’ll talk to them, and send someone down to go over it with you once more, as well as take note of what you’d like to bring. I can’t promise you’ll be allowed everything, but asking can’t hurt, can it?”

“I’ll try to keep it simple.”

Varian allowed Arianna to hug him again, surprised that he didn’t hate it, before she stood. “That’s that, then. I have some duties to get back to, but Varian… just know that you aren’t as alone as you think you are, okay?”

“Okay.”

She walked out the door of the cell, and for the first time since she’d walked in, Varian realized that Pete really had never closed it until now.

“I’m glad I came to see you, Varian. I had some issues of my own to work out with what happened, but I think both of us have taken big strides forward.” With one last parting smile, Arianna was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Boy did this one take a turn I didn't expect. I didn't have that conversation between Varian and Arianna in my outline at all, but alas- that's part of the fun of writing a narrative. It just felt right as I kept it going. I think Varian, having grown up for the most part without a mother, would be really susceptible to a little bit of mothering from someone like Arianna. She's honest and sincere, and tells him how it is, but she still cares, ya know? I think she'd see right through his whole angsty teen moments, as only mothers do.
> 
> Next up: Varian tries to explain how research works, and the party leaves
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

“Eugene, will you do me a  _ favor,  _ she says,” Eugene muttered to himself as he walked down the dungeon stairs. “Won’t you  _ please  _ go and see what Varian will need for the trip?  _ Pretty please?” _

“It’s the ‘pretty pleases’ that get you, man,” one of the prisoners said as he passed an occupied cell.

“You can say that again buddy. The pretty pleases with the puppy dog eyes. Gets me every time.”

Eugene walked down the next flight of stairs and waved at Stan as he approached Varian’s cell. “Anything exciting going on down here?”

“I wish.”

Varian’s voice sounded from inside the cell. “Eugene?”

Eugene walked in front of the bars. Varian was sitting on his cot, knees up, scribbling the notebook that rested on them. “Yeah, it’s me, kid. Doing okay down here?”

“What do you want?” Varian neglected to answer the question.

“I came to ask what all you’d need for the trip. I’ve got you some changes of clothes already. I’m packing your bag for you.”

“Oh, okay. Well actually… Arianna stopped by earlier, and she said she’d talk to you guys about my research things.”

“She spoke to us, yeah. The deal has been revised slightly. The terms are still the same, as far as the results of the mission go. You’re still going to be allowed to work in your lab if all goes well, if not… I think you get the idea. But any of the other specifics are now left up to us- what you’re allowed to do will come from a joint decision between me, Rapunzel, and Cass.”

Varian scowled. “That doesn’t paint a bright picture. You I’m not so worried about. The Princess is a pain in the ass but even I know she’s not one to be pointlessly cruel. Cassandra, on the other hand… I’ll be lucky if she lets me use a magnifying glass. And I’m supposed to get  _ work  _ done on this trip? Don’t make me laugh.”

“That’s why it’s a  _ joint  _ decision.” Eugene sighed. “Just tell me what you think you’ll need. Anything reasonably small from the palace laboratories should be easy enough, as long as it’s not too pointy. We’re also going to have to pass through Old Corona to get to the start of the trail, so you’ll get  _ some  _ of your alchemy things from the lab.”

“We’re passing through Old Corona?”

“Yeah, that’s where the whole… shebang happened, so that’s where we have to start. It’s not like we’re staying or anything. We’ll only be there long enough to get a few things from your lab. Your alchemy stuff, mainly. But anything that’s available here, we’re taking from here. So what should I pack?”

“How good is your memory?”

* * *

Eugene left the dungeons a few minutes later with a list of items (gibberish, as far as he was concerned) in his hand. After bringing the list to one of the palace technicians, who confirmed that none of it was particularly dangerous and could reasonably be seen used for their purposes, the list was exchanged for a large wooden crate.

Along with everyone’s clothes, food, and toiletries, the caravan was now packed with the few instruments Varian had requested along with, oddly enough, a few gardening tools. What he planned on doing with them, Eugene hadn’t the foggiest, but who was he to judge? They had plenty of space, so it was better they over prepared than under prepared. The king and queen had provided a rather large caravan, with room for two to sit inside and two outside. Probably three, considering how petite his three companions were. Both Fidella and Max would be pulling it, and he knew there was little those two couldn’t handle.

Just as he was double checking the stockpile, Cassandra approached, carrying a small duffel bag and an expression that said she was furious and trying her best to get over it. She tossed the duffel at Eugene’s feet. The contents rattled ominously, and he knew instantly what they were. “Those are for you-know-who. I won’t be taking the threat he poses lightly, as you and Rapunzel seem dead set on doing.”

Eugene toed open the top of the bag. Surely enough, it held sets of chains. “You don’t think this is a bit… overkill?”

“Not in the slightest. I can understand needing a certain freedom of movement to be able to run his tests, but it’s not like he’ll need to be able to do splits or cartwheels. I’m going to ensure his movement is restricted to  _ reasonable  _ limits.”

“If you say so, Cass. Still though, remember he’s barely fifteen, and we’re kind of holding his family over his head to get him to come quietly. So don’t be too harsh, he’s got a lot on his plate.”

“He put a lot on our plates when he kidnapped our friends and attacked us, so I’d say there’s still a score to settle.”

Eugene sighed. “I guess you have a point there. What’s the plan for him anyway? The king and queen said it’d be up to us now.”

“If it were up to  _ me  _ he wouldn’t be here at all, but clearly I was outvoted. I’ll settle for having him chained to the caravan while we’re moving and to a tree or something at night, with one of us on watch. While we’re stopped he should have one of us with him at all times, at the very least.”

“That’s fair enough. And for what it’s worth, Cass, I am sorry that we couldn’t respect your wishes here.”

Cassandra’s shoulders slumped. “I know. And I know I’m probably overreacting over the whole thing. It’s not like I  _ don’t  _ see his uses, you know? I  _ know  _ how smart the kid is when given the right tools. It’s just… if we want him to be useful, we have to trust him to a certain extent, and that makes me really uneasy.”

Eugene’s voice softened. “You’re not the only one who’s unsettled by it.”

“You too?”

“Yes, me too. Of course it makes me uneasy. He was a terrorist not even two months ago! But as much as that scares me, what hurts more is seeing someone go down the same path I did.”

“Eugene…”

“Like it or not, he was an orphan the minute that mishap with the amber happened. And when no one noticed him, he did what I did. He lashed out, and went darkside. Well, maybe a little darker than  _ me,  _ but the point still stands. He did what he thought it would take to get what he needed. I can relate.”

“I… I never thought of it like that.”

“I guess it’s just harder for me to see him as such a bad guy, because that would mean  _ I  _ was a bad guy too. Now, thieves and kidnapping terrorists who threaten to commit regicide are in two completely different ball parks, but at the end of the day they’re both criminals.”

“I’ll  _ try  _ to give him another chance. I won’t be forgiving him any time soon, and I’ll  _ never  _ forget, but I will try to at least give him the chance to redeem himself.”

“Rapunzel does have an uncanny ability to soften the hearts of us criminals. I know at least twenty ruffians and thugs, myself included, who can attest to that.”

* * *

Rapunzel rose with the sun as she always did, and after collecting her boyfriend and best friend, double checking everything in the caravan, and hugging her parents goodbye, she was finally ready to get Varian and begin their journey.

A few minutes later saw Eugene asleep in the back of the caravan, rendering her attempts at getting him ready to face the day fruitless, but it was nothing she didn’t expect. Eugene was never an early riser. Cassandra, on the other hand, was certainly alert, but nowhere near sharing in Rapunzel’s excitement.

She’d insisted on going with Rapunzel to retrieve Varian, just in case he tried anything suspicious. Rapunzel was confident in the thoroughness of the deal he’d agreed to and had faith it would keep the alchemist in check, but Cassandra wasn’t one to put her faith in… well, faith. She would rather trust her steel.

Thankfully, Varian was wide awake when the two of them arrived at his cell. “Time to go? I thought we were leaving in the morning.” He looked at the two of them confused.

It was then that Rapunzel realized Varian had no clock. Aside from the chiming of the bells, which rang every hour and could hardly be heard from this deep in the dungeons unless one were listening for them specifically, he had no way to tell time. No way to know with certainty how long he’d been kept here. And he was so far underground there was no window to the outside world. It had been a month now, but she wondered if he had any idea.

She was struck with a new pang of guilt. “It’s… It is morning, Varian.”

“It is?”

“Yes. Stan, if you could open the door, please.”

“Right away, Your Highness.” Stan unlocked the door, and it swung open with a loud, metallic creak.

Rapunzel continued. “Grab whatever you need, and then we’ll take you to the caravan, okay?”

“Not like I have much of a choice,” Varian deadpanned as he folded a few stray papers into his notebook, along with a few pencils. Ruddiger perched across his shoulders. “This is all I need.”

Cassandra, who had been partially hidden behind the column between Varian’s cell and the neighboring one, finally stepped into the doorway. She was holding a pair of shackles, connected by a short chain of maybe five or six links. “C’mere.”

“Is this really necessary?” Varian asked, exasperated.

“If you want to be stepping out of this dungeon under my watch, yes.”

Varian sighed and allowed her to clamp the heavy shackles tight around his wrists, trying to ignore the way Rapunzel's guilty face made him start seething. It wouldn't bode well for him if he lashed out at her, especially before even leaving Corona.

Rapunzel, for her part, couldn't think of anything she could possibly say that Varian would want to hear, so she settled for what she hoped was an apologetic smile. She then led the group out of the dungeon, Varian behind her with Cassandra and Stan bringing up the rear.

Stan followed them all the way to where the caravan had been stationed that morning, near the palace’s front gates. He left them with a few words of good luck and a salute, then Rapunzel knocked on the caravan door.

“Eugene?” she sang his name, peeking her head in the door.

“Hmph.” Eugene’s sleepy voice could be heard from inside.

“Varian’s going to sit back here with you, alright?”

“Hmph.”

“Aaaand he’s asleep again. He’ll be up by the time we reach Old Corona. Varian, you’re okay sitting back here, right?”

Varian shrugged, but otherwise said nothing. It wouldn’t matter what his opinion was.

“Great!” Rapunzel, as usual, took it in stride and opened the door to the caravan. The back was tightly packed, which left little floor space. The whole thing was probably no more than ten feet long and six or seven feet wide.

At Rapunzel’s gesture and Cassandra’s light shove, Varian stepped on the narrow ledge and maneuvered his way down the aisle space, narrowly avoiding the suitcases and few crates along the walls. The front of the caravan was revealed to have two small benches on either side, only wide enough for one person to sit. Eugene was asleep in the left one, leaning against the corner, so Varian took the right.

“Alright!” Rapunzel clapped cheerily. “There’s a window there, on the wall, so if you need anything just slide that open. Cass and I will be on the bench out front with the horses. Sounds good?”

“Sure, I guess.”

Rapunzel nodded and skipped to the front of the caravan, but Cassandra only followed after she lingered long enough to give Varian one last assessing glare.

Varian jolted at the caravan’s sudden movement, and tried to find a comfortable way to sit. He eventually found himself sitting sideways, his back against the front wall with the window slat. He was much smaller than Eugene and he still felt cramped, so part of him pitied the man. He was going to be sore once he woke up. Ruddiger, on the other hand, wasn’t as bothered by the shaking of the caravan. He scampered along the stacks of items inside to try and find the food, and when he found a large sack of apples, Varian promptly shooed him away.

Luckily, the caravan had narrow windows along the top, so some of the daylight was able to filter in. It was enough for Varian to see, anyway, especially considering how he had gotten used to only the dim candle in the dungeons. He set his notebook against his knees and skimmed his formulas he’d thought up so far, and made a master list of ingredients he needed. He thought about writing another letter, he’d written only two so far, but decided to wait on it until the end of the day.

After a few hours of travel, the caravan rolled over a deep hole and Eugene tumbled from his seat and hit the floor with a loud thud. Varian juggled his pencil, and sighed sadly as he watched it roll along the floor and underneath the door.

“Ahhh…” Eugene winced and rubbed his temple.

The window slat opened abruptly, and Rapunzel’s face peered in. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine Blondie, just fell outta my seat. No worries.”

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Aside from the migraine… yeah, I’m fine.”

Rapunzel seemed unconvinced, and from the way Eugene was slurring his words she had every right to be, but she decided she wasn’t going to get anywhere with it and closed the window again to block out some of the light.

Eugene slumped against the wall, and finally seemed to notice Varian across from him. “Oh, hey. I take it you didn’t fall, huh?”

“No. Which of these boxes has my stuff? I dropped my pencil.”

Eugene looked at the stacks in the caravan. “The one nearest the door, I think. Left side.”

Varian stood shakily, trying to find his balance as the caravan rocked aggressively. Another rough bump, and he was sent crashing to the floor. He cried out as he landed awkwardly on his left shoulder, unable to catch his fall properly with his hands shackled.

“Woah, kid!” Eugene scrambled to help him back into his seat, staying low to the ground to keep his center of gravity low. He tried to ignore the way Varian winced as he pulled the kid into his seat.

The window slat opened again. “Eugene!” Rapunzel called. “I knew you weren’t- oh.” Her voice trailed off as she saw Eugene crouched before Varian, who was grimacing at every rough jostle. “You okay, Varian?”

“No.” Varian grunted. His shoulder felt like it was on fire.

“Okay. Cass, let’s-”

“No, don’t stop,” Varian interrupted her. “We’re almost to Old Corona now. I can make a painkiller back home.” He spoke between pained grunts.

“I don’t know, it looks really bad, Varian.”

Eugene peered around to get a better look, staying low. “Yeah, that’s dislocated. Won’t be too bad as long as we set it soon.”

“We should stop then, right?”

“It’s  _ fine. _ ” Varian spoke through gritted teeth. “Just get me home  _ fast. Please. _ ”

“But Varian-”

“You heard the kid,” Cassandra called, unable to turn around as she was the one steering the caravan. “I’d rather keep going if at all possible.”

Though she still looked uneasy about it, Rapunzel turned around and called to the horses, “Maximus! Fidella! Get us to Old Corona, as fast as you can!” Before closing the window.

Ruddiger chirped from Varian’s lap, not wanting to upset his shoulder more.

Eugene, after making sure Varian wasn’t going to fall again, settled back into his seat, though this time he leaned forward so he was prepared to catch the kid if he needed to.

“It’s settled,” he said. “No more sleeping on caravans. Or trying to walk while we’re moving, either.”

“Agreed,” Varian grunted.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Old Corona, Varian was in absolute agony. Though Cassandra had honestly tried to avoid any bigger bumps, it was either a fast and bumpy ride or a slow and slightly less bumpy one. And Varian had made his choice. Better to feel more pain, if it lasted for a shorter time.

It still hurt like hell, though.

He could hear Cassandra shouting at the people to get out of the way as she flew down the cobbled and dirt streets to his house, or more accurately, what remained of it. When she finally arrived, Eugene wasted no time, and carried Varian out of the caravan. As much as Varian wished he could protest, he wasn’t sure he could speak coherently at the moment.

Eugene leaned him against one of the big wheels. Cassandra wordlessly tossed him the key to Varian’s shackles, which he removed as gently as possible and tossed aside. “Alright, kid,” he started. “This is gonna get a lot worse, but then it’s gonna get a lot better. Gotta pop it back into place. You ready?”

Varian grunted. It didn’t matter if he was ready or not. He was going to have to do it regardless.

“I’ll take that as a yes. On the count of three. One-” Eugene wrenched Varian’s arm back into place with a sickening pop.

Varian cried out, but after a moment, the pain was significantly better than before. He sat panting on the ground.

“Just give it a few minutes,” Eugene chided as he saw Varian start to get up. “Don’t move it. If you leave it be for a few days it’ll be right as rain in no time.”

Varian sighed. He’d planned on ignoring the rest of the group for as long as possible, but now that was no longer an option. What a pain. “Help me up, then?”

With one hand on his good arm and the other around his back, Eugene pulled Varian to his feet. “Where’s Blondie?” Eugene looked around, until he saw Rapunzel and Cassandra jogging over to them from the inside of Varian’s house.

Rapunzel tossed Eugene a bundle of torn blue fabric. “We grabbed one of Varian’s shirts and tore it to make a sling,” she explained. “It should at least keep it from moving too much.”

Eugene looked at the fabric, which was apparently just a torn sleeve of a big long-sleeved shirt. It was probably one of Quirin’s old ones. He also had a few longer strips. He slipped the sleeve on Varian’s arm, and tied the strips around his torso and his good shoulder. All in all, it was a decent makeshift sling. “There you go. Try not to move it, okay?”

“Fine.” Varian walked back around the caravan, and stepped into the back.

“Where are you going?” Cassandra called out to him.

“My notebook. I made a list of the things I’ll need from my lab, provided they’re still there.”

Cassandra looked uneasy at letting him gather things from his lab, but she knew it was a necessary risk. “I’m coming with you.”

“I don’t care.” Varian hopped back out of the caravan, and winced at how the movement jostled his arm. He said he didn’t care, but his expression said the exact opposite.

Eugene decided to spare all of them the pain of the bad mood this would’ve surely caused. “Actually, how about I help the kid? I think Lance is the one heading up the cleanup operation, so how about you guys go check in on him?”

“Are you sure?” Cassandra asked. “I just-”

Rapunzel was confused at first, but then she seemed to get what he was going for. “Good idea! Come on, Cass. We should see how far the rocks spread from here, anyways.”

She didn’t even wait for a response, and instead skipped away. After a parting glance, Cassandra followed her without protest.

* * *

The lab, surprisingly, was not as demolished as Varian expected. His cabinets and shelves along the walls that held his supplies and ingredients were largely intact. The crate with all his glassware miraculously survived, too. The amber where Quirin was trapped was covered with large sheets, likely done by one of the soldiers at some point. He didn’t plan on taking it off, and he doubted they’d let him anyway.

Varian elected to ignore the problems he couldn’t solve, and focus on the ones he could. Before collecting anything though, the first order of business was to make a painkiller.

Though it was a little awkward with only one good arm, Varian brought a mortar and pestle over to one of the tables that was still standing, along with a few small bundles of herbs.

  
“Uhh… Whatcha doin’ there, Varian?” Eugene asked, peering over his shoulder.

“Making a painkiller.” Varian tried using his small scale to weigh out some of the herbs, but it appeared to be broken. He knew from experience that the measurement wasn’t accurate, so when they fought before part of the mechanism must’ve been knocked loose. He’d made enough of these painkillers for Quirin and himself though, especially after lab mishaps, so he figured he could make it work without it.

“Oh, okay. That’s okay, I guess. If you’re making one for your shoulder-”

“It’ll work for your headache.”  _ Hmm. That looks about right. No, I need a bit more... _

“Neat. Alright, thanks.”

“Mhm.” Varian dropped the dried herbs he’d separated into the bowl, and after a few slight adjustments, deemed it as close as he could get to the exact recipe without the precise measurement the scale gave him.

“I thought you were an  _ alchemist.  _ What’s with the plants?”

“Alchemy is all about metals, really,” Varian explained while he tried to grind the herbs. He quickly found out it was nearly impossible to grind them efficiently without another hand to brace the bowl. “Here, grind this for me.”

“Oh- Uh- Okay.” Eugene started pressing the pestle into the herbs, but wasn’t applying nearly enough force to get anywhere.

“Harder than that. They have to be practically dust. Anyway, the literal definition of alchemy is about turning one thing into another thing. For example, glass is made out of sand. There’s a few other chemicals involved, so it’s not  _ strictly  _ alchemy, but you get the idea. What I do is a little of everything- alchemy, chemistry, engineering, phytochemistry-”

“Phyto what now?”

“Phytochemistry. Plant chemistry. When you combine different fields of study you get pretty crazy results. So that’s what I do.” Varian brought his small burner, iron pot, stand, and stirrer over to Eugene. Then he brought one of his many bottles of water from his cabinet that held liquid materials.

“So you’re a jack of all trades, then.”

“Pretty much. I’m not as well versed in plants as a professional herbalist or doctor, but I know the basics. Alright, you’re done.”

“What do you do with this?”

“Two options. It has to be boiled either way, so you can drink it hot like tea or blow ‘til it’s cool and chug it. It tastes a bit more tolerable hot, but either way it’s pretty nasty.” The stand went over the burner, with the pot nestled safely on top. After checking the burner still had fuel, he twisted the knob that would spark a small flame under the pot. Varian poured five cups of water in the pot- the largest batch that could fit- and stirred in the herbs. “Now we wait.”

“We don’t have to drink  _ all  _ that, do we?”

“No. This is five doses. Since you said this stupid shoulder is gonna hurt for a while, I figured I might as well make extra while I can.”

“Gotcha.”

“This is gonna take a minute, so can you do me a favor and help me grab a few things?”

“I think… we should wait for Cass and Rapunzel to be back, before we pack more stuff.”

Caught up in all of Eugene’s questions- no one had ever cared enough to ask  _ questions  _ before- Varian had completely forgotten about his status as their prisoner.  _ What a terrifying thought. I should be more careful _ .

“Kid? Sorry, I just… You alright?” Eugene looked guilty, realizing what he’d implied. He might as well have just said,  _ No, I don’t trust you. _

Varian’s expression darkened. “Why did you send them away, anyway?”

“Judging by the look on yours and Cass’ faces, if the two of you spent any prolonged time in here without some kind of break, it wasn’t going to end well. Thought I’d spare everyone the pain.”

“Oh.”

  
“Yeah…”

The atmosphere in the room abruptly turned awkward, as Varian refused to look at Eugene anymore and stared at the pot.

_ A watched pot never boils, Varian,  _ his father said in his mind.

Varian was in the middle of angrily stirring the mixture when Cassandra and Rapunzel made it back.

Cassandra flew over to the table in an instant. “What the hell is this? I thought we were clear about any alchemy being approved by  _ everyone- _ ”

“Cassie, it’s fine,” Eugene put a hand on her shoulder before she could flip the table. “It was. Remember, when he first fell, and he was all, ‘let’s just go home, I can make painkillers’ and we were all ‘okay, let’s go’ so-”

Cassandra put a hand to her forehead. “Yes, I remember. I just thought you’d at least  _ wait  _ for the rest of us.”

“All we did were crush up some plants and put ‘em in a pot. No biggie!”

“No  _ biggie? Eugene-” _

Varian, who’d been trying his best thus far to ignore them, finally saw a steady plume of steam and bubbles rise from the pot. “Done.”

Rapunzel wrapped an arm around Cassandra and Eugene. “I guess that settles that, then!”

“Finally,” Eugene moaned. “My head is killing me.”

“You do have a sizable red spot there,” Rapunzel observed. “Looks pretty bad. Might’ve broken your smolder.”

“Not the smolder!”

Varian walked over to his glassware crate, not acknowledging the way Cassandra’s eyes tracked his every movement. “Don’t have any cups, but these beakers should work. Cold or hot, Eugene?”

“Hot, I guess. Rather it now than wait for it to cool.”

Varian nodded and dipped the beakers into the pot, pouring some out until each had one cup. He moved the pot off the burner afterward, so he could bottle the rest. He passed one to Eugene, who after the first sip, nearly gagged. Varian expected the taste, so he was able to contain his reaction.

“What did you put in there?” Cassandra nearly shouted at Varian. She considered poison, but Varian’s ‘tea’ came from the same pot… was something in the beaker?”

“Herbs,” Varian deadpanned.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Varian-”

“It’s  _ herbs.  _ I warned him the taste would be nasty. Mine came from the same pot. You saw me pour it, so even if I  _ wanted  _ to poison someone I’d be poisoning  _ myself.  _ Not to mention I have no reason to poison him considering he’s the only one of the three of you that is  _ tolerable- _ ” Varian cut himself off before he could go any further. 

_ Remember, they can cut you off any point. Don’t be an idiot. _

“You good, Eugene?” Cassandra asked, without looking away from Varian.

“ _ Blegh.  _ I’m fine. Lay off, Cassie, he’s telling the truth.”

“Fine,” she scoffed. “Excuse me for looking out for you.”

Varian grit his teeth to keep from exploding again. He gulped down more of the medicine. He could feel the pain in his shoulder fading slowly, but it still did nothing to curb his anger. Eugene pinched his nose to block the taste and chugged the rest.

“So, Varian,” Rapunzel smiled, but it was strained. “It’s getting a bit late, so let’s get whatever you need and head out. Still got that list?”

Varian’s eye twitched as he tried not to react. “Yes.”

“Where… is it?”

“I can take care of it.”

“We… um… kind of agreed that we’d approve whatever you packed, so…” Rapunzel pulled one of his bigger backpacks off her shoulders. “I grabbed this from the house. Is it big enough?”

“A box would be better.”

Rapunzel looked around the lab, and her eyes landed on the glassware crate. It was a small wooden box, a little over a foot on each edge. She carefully stacked all the glass on the ground next to it. “This’ll work, I think.”

Varian was fuming at her casual attitude in his lab. It was  _ his  _ lab.  _ He  _ was in charge here. Only... he wasn’t, anymore. She’d taken even this away from him. He was a prisoner in the one place he felt most at home.

_ Stop. Calm down,  _ Varian thought, and took a deep breath.  _ Just get your things and go. Don’t linger and make it worse. _

Varian ripped the list he’d made from his notebook. “This is everything. I’d explain it all to you, but it would be a waste of breath.”

“I suppose you’re right. Just stack it all in the box, then.”

Varian got to work placing various metal tins and jars in the crate. Then he used a funnel and poured the rest of his medicine in an empty bottle, which he corked and decided to hold on to. The silence in the room was thick and heavy.

“This should be fine.”

Eugene carried the box back to the caravan, finding a place for it near the door before settling on the bench. Varian shuffled in after him and took his previous spot as well, but to his surprise, he found Cassandra stepping in behind him. She pulled a set of shackles out of one of the bags. One end was clapped around Varian’s ankle, and the other was attached to a rail underneath the bench. It was only  _ just  _ enough slack to pull his feet up onto the bench.

“Just a precaution,” Cassandra said coldly. “Don’t try anything stupid.”

Before Varian or Eugene could say anything, she was already back up on the driver’s bench with Rapunzel and the caravan was rolling again.

If every day went like the first one was going, Varian wasn’t sure he’d last the whole trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew. School is kicking my ass hard. I cranked out a bunch of chapters earlier, but from here on out it's looking like one every one to two weeks. 
> 
> Anywho, I didn't actually intend on giving Eugene the spotlight for so long, but really... he's the only one Varian doesn't have personal ties to. So it kinda just happened that he's the only one I could envision him tolerating for extended periods of time. Cass is... Cass, and we all know how he feels about Rapunzel.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are an author’s bread and butter, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
